Complexity (SYOC Closed)
by DimensionBlade 1.2
Summary: SYOC Story, info included inside. Beacon Academy, home to many students of all different personalities and skill levels. Each excelling in some subjects while struggling in others. Training to be Hunters, some will achieve their dreams while others will be left in the dust. Many things will happen in this journey to become Hunters, maybe friendships, relationships? OC Only Story.
1. Ch 1: Beacon (Dimension Original)

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

 **This is an SYOC. Looking for lots of main characters along with my own. Also accepting submissions for professors and/or a Head-Master figure. Side characters are also well appreciated. I'll put the form on my profile.**

 **First of all, let's discuss where this story takes place in the RWBY timeline.**

 **So, none of the main protagonist of RWBY will be appearing in the story (sorry). Although, some Professors and/or the Head-Master may appear in this story (If I don't get any submissions for teachers and a headmaster of course.**

 **It'd be nice if you showed this story a lot of support, it really helps.**

 **Also, I'll be taking a lot of the OCs by PM. If you feel like putting your character in the reviews, go ahead. But it does pose a chance of getting deleted or it might pass by my eyes.**

 **If you have any questions, leave a review or PM about it and I'll be sure to answer it for you personally.**

Chapter 1: Beacon

I slipped on my clothes.

Dark grey jeans, gold colored t-shirt that matched my eyes, white pullover hoodie, black high-top converse.

Pulling black gloves over my hands, the one on the right being fingerless while the left covered my hands completely. I grabbed my weapon from my desk. Collapsed, it looked like a short pole, being a foot long and 2 inches wide. In it's collapsed form, it looks like a regular metal pole, just with a few lines in it. I'll save the explanation for later.

It clicked onto the magnetic clip I had on the back of my belt.

I prepared to walk out of the door, turning around, only to remember that there was no longer anyone to say goodbye to. I turned back towards the door and left. I raced towards the edge of the city, where the Bullhead was waiting. At 17 years old, I've made it into Beacon. I'll finish my studies and become a full-fledged Hunter.

I gave the guard waiting outside of the Bullhead my ticket that was mailed to my door. The guard nodded at me and I was aboard. I quickly found a seat near the back of the Bullhead, back, meaning closer to the pilot, farther from the exit.

The seat wasn't exactly comfortable, but I wasn't one to be picky. I closed my eyes, hoping for a bit of rest before orientation.

Of course, Monty wouldn't give me that peace.

"Hey! Akita! Is that you!?"

Oh crap, don't tell me...

I opened my eyes to see huge pink eyes staring back at me.

"Sarah. Hi there." I said awkwardly.

"Yep. Who knew we'd end up at Beacon together? It's been a while." She ruffled my black hair, messing it up, knowing I wouldn't care. My hair reached just past my eyes and often covered them. Although my hair was cut neatly, I always leave my bangs long enough to cover my eyes, I don't know why.

"Yeah. 4 years is a pretty long time."

Sarah, my friend from middle school, we were really good friends until I had to move, since my parents died. In high school, or, combat school. We lived on complete opposite sides of the city. I didn't go to traditional combat school.

Since my father was a high ranking general in the Vale Army, I was sent outside the walls for first-hand experience, going out there for 3 days every week before going back to the military base. The outside world is a living hell. Not only Grimm, but humans and faunus would attack. The ones living outside the walls were complete savages. Doing whatever they could to get their hands on food and supplies.

"Um, Akita? You're zoning out."

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"

"Well, we just landed, for one. We don't wanna be late for orientation."

"Alright, alright, just let me grab my bag. I'll be there soon."

"Ok, I'm going on ahead."

* * *

"And that will be all." The professor finished.

We all headed to the auditorium that we were all going to sleep in until we complete the exam tomorrow, then we'll be assigned a dorm, and a team.

I've never been able to work very well with other people.

This is going to be a difficult year, and possibly 4 years.

But it'll all be worth it, I'll become a hunter and protect those in need.

Starting with the outlands...

* * *

 _I open my eyes, finding myself in a familiar scene. It was my old house._

 _I was a foot shorter than I was in the present. My mother approached me, crouching down to talk to me. I'm only 4'9" for some reason._

 _Is this a flashback?_

 _"Honey, what's wrong? You're just staring into space."_

 _"Oh, sorry Mom. It was nothing." I reply, suspicious of my own intentions._

 _Maybe this isn't a flashback, maybe everything that happened was just a dream. Yeah. I'm only 9 years old and I have my mom and dad with me. My sister didn't die in a grimm attack, everything is fine._

 _"You seem troubled. Do you want to take the day off of school today?"_

 _I shook my head, "No, I want to go to school."_

 _"Alright then. Off you go my little huntsman." She patted me on the back, gesturing me towards the bus waiting for me._

 _The scene shifted, I was coming back home after school. What a short day. I was in the back seat of the car with my sister Himeko. But suddenly..._

 ** _*Screeech*_**

 ** _*Dink*_**

 ** _*Beeeeeeeeeeeeep*_**

 _The car swerved to the right, my dad was unconscious, slumped against the wheel, my mom was panicking. My sister was trying to stay upright as the car spun out and finally collided with a street lamp. Unfortunately, the engine couldn't handle the impact._

 ** _*BOOM*_**

 _Next thing I knew, I woke up in the hospital with my sister crying beside me._

 _Mom and Dad are gone, and they're never coming back._

* * *

 **That'll be it for the prologue. I'm looking forward to all of your submissions, and I'll see you later!**

 **-DimensionBlade**


	2. Author's Note

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

 _ **READ THIS, IT'S IMPORTANT:**_

 **Sorry for this not being an update, but this is going to be a bit difficult to tell you.**

 **Ok, so just to let you know. A different person is taking over this story. DimensionBlade, or, in other words, my best friend's younger brother, was um...** **How should I say this?**

 **He was mugged and injured badly, so I'm going to be writing this story from now on. He asked his brother to take over, but his brother has no idea what to do, so he's dumping the story onto me. I've been spending a lot of time looking through the reviews and PMs for the last 4 hours.**

 **I guess you guys can call me DimensionBlade 1.2, really wish I had more imagination for coming up with a username. Anyways, the point is, I'll be writing this story from now on, DimensionBlade wrote down all of his ideas, I'll be doing my best.**

 **It'll be nice writing for all of you, and please help me out and show me lots of support.**

 **-DimensionBlade 1.2.**


	3. Ch -1: On the Outlands (Dimension 1-2)

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

 **Sorry, still working on that big chapter you've been anticipating, I won't be taking any more OCs, it's overwhelming. There won't be any detailed descriptions on the creatures of Grimm in this chapter since I'm going to include them in the next chapter. Of course, you could always just google it or look on the RWBY wiki.**

Chapter 1.5: On the Outlands

 _3 years ago..._

 **Day One: Early Morning**

"Hey General, are you sure this is the best way for me to be trained?" I asked hoping this was a joke. We were standing at the gate in between Vale and the frontier, holding my prized weapon in my hands, Matsumura.

It's a pure silver bo staff that's probably thicker than one should be, it shifts into a bolt-action sniper rifle that only loads one round from the top slot. After one shot, the case flings itself back out of the slot and I load another round.

"The best way for learning combat is developing your own style, the best way to do that is having personal experience." With that, the general pushed me out of the door, leaving me stumbling over my own feet for a few seconds before calling out, "See you in 3 days!" and slamming the door, I hear the click of a lock not long afterwards.

Seeing as I have no choice, I roam farther into the uncharted wastelands, a tight grip on my weapon as I scan the area with paranoid eyes, just waiting for a moving target to fall into my sights. Hearing a slight shuffle to my left, followed by a bang to my right, I have no idea where the enemy will come from. Shifting my staff into its sniper form, pulled the detachable scope from my bag of supplies and snapped it onto the upper receiver that acted as a grip in staff form.

Looking around at the abandoned city, there were plenty of places for the Grimm to hide, they could come at me from any direction from any of the debris that could be used as cover.

As I thought that, a beowolf found its way behind me and attacked, slashing a line down my back, blood leaked from me as I turned around and jammed the barrel of the gun into its eye. The beowolf reeled back and began to growl before I jumped up and landed a kick into the throat of the creature, snapping its neck on impact.

At the loss of one of their comrades, more of the creatures began to emerge from the shadows. I backed up, realizing I couldn't take on that many Grimm at once, breaking into a sprint, I took off in the opposite direction of the Grimm. Wherever I went, the monsters were there, there was no escape, soon enough, I realized that there was no other choice than to fight.

Turning around, I prepared myself for combat, shifting my weapon back into staff form, gripping it with all of my strength, bending my knees and holding the staff out behind me, the Grimm once again making themselves known, four beowolves, two ursi, and a juvenile nevermore spectating from above, waiting for the right time to strike.

Rushing forward, I jabbed my staff into the gut of a beowolf, recollapsing it into a small pole and ejecting it again for the staff to pummel through the beowolf's skull. I spun around, sending a kick into another beowolf, stunning it before shifting into sniper mode and unloading a round into its mouth.

Retreating and recounting the Grimm, an ursa ran forward and crashed into me, sending me flying back with at least a cracked rib. I took a red dust round from my pocket and loaded it, shooting it into the ursa's chest, only for it to flinch for a second and brush the fire off before going on the offensive once again.

Before I could take action against the ursa, a beowolf ran past the ursa and cut deep into my shoulder, I smashed my own head into the beowolf's, ignoring the pain and kicking it in the stomach, shoving the barrel of the gun down its throat before even loading a round. Inserting the bullet, I shot immediately, watching the blood fly from the back of the monster's head.

Kicking the corpse away from my gun, I shifted it back into a staff, charging at the ursa, spinning my staff and hitting the bear-like creature with a barrage of attacks, stopping abruptly and shoving one side of my staff into its chest, shifting the other side into sniper form, I pulled the trigger which missed the nevermore. Although the kick from the gun did significant damage to the ursa. Loading and firing again, I found my bullet buried in the nevermore's wing and the black bird trying to stay airborne, but failing and falling to the ground in a heap quite the distance away.

Tearing the weapon from the ursa's ribcage, I placed a bullet in between its eyes just to be safe. Switching back to staff again, I retreated into one of the ruined houses and closed the door, locking it. When I heard sound from outside of the door, I would shoot a bullet through the hole and kill whatever was on the other side.

After what seemed like hours, the grimm left and I took refuge in the tall, incomplete building. Standing my staff up against the wall, I sat down and leaned on that same wall, closing my eyes and slipping into sleep. Almost forgetting that I was in a grimm infested, destroyed city.

Almost.

* * *

 **Day Two: Afternoon**

Today, I went out to find food, since there was no forest nearby and absolutely no edible meat, I decided to live off the small supply of water they gave me and the small snacks I had packed. A regular human can live off of water for weeks, I only had to stay here for 3 days, that's nothing.

I just need to survive long enough to get back, but that's easier said than done. I have to keep the Grimm off of my back, make sure I'm getting enough rest to be able to fight off Grimm at a moments notice, and plot how to get the general back for throwing me in here without a proper warning.

As I thought this, I heard a growl from not far behind me. Picking up my weapon, I turned towards the source and got into my stance, preparing for the worst.

The presumed creature came stumbling from the shadows, I was surprised to see that it wasn't a Grimm, it was a person. They were human. Lowering my weapon, I stared at the person curiously, hundreds of questions rushing through my head.

 _Why is there a human out here?_

 _Should I help?_

 _What do I even say to them?_

"Give...it to...me." The unnamed person groaned with a raspy voice.

"Give what? I don't exactly have anything to give you..." I responded with a shaky voice, looking around to see if I had anything to help them.

"Water."

"Water?"

"Give me your WATER!" The person screamed as they ran at me full speed, scratching at me with long nails, I held the person at a distance with my staff, fear flowing through me at immense rates.

"You want the water? You can have a few sips but I need it for my trip back." I tried to negotiate.

"No no no no no no." They mumbled at they threw their hand forward grabbing my staff, ripping it out of my hands and snapping it in two. My eyes widened, the person came at me in an animalistic rage, tackling me to the ground as I held them away from my face. Unexpectedly, the person bit my arm, sinking their teeth in followed by blood seeping out of my new wound. I kicked the person away in the spur of the moment, fearing for my life.

The person flew and their back hit the wall, a loud snapping sound was heard throughout the building. They laid there motionless, their neck hanging limply.

"What the hell just happened...?"

* * *

 **End of Day Three: Midnight**

This is going to be a lot harder without a proper weapon, but I have to make it back to the walls, I don't have the slightest interest in becoming food.

Standing facing the door with the two halves of my weapon in each hand, I kicked the door open and did a quick scan of the area. The Grimm had just been alerted, looking up at the sky, I checked the position of the stars to find the direction I came from.

I quickly bolted in the direction of the wall, basically alerting every Grimm in the general area, soon enough, I was running with more Grimm than the human population in Vale behind me. An ursa blocked my path, I ran directly towards it, slamming one half of my weapon into its eye before springing off of it and running once again.

The military base was within my field of view, the general opened the door and motioned me forward, I was still running, too many Grimm to count were on my tail. I turned around, throwing the last half of my weapon into the crowd, stunning one of the Grimm and making a domino effect transpire on the majority of the beasts.

Jumping through the iron door and landing on the ground, I panted heavily after running so hard, I heard the door slam and seal. I looked up, seeing the general holding a hand out to me, I took hold of it and helped myself up. Crushing his hand in my grip, I pulled him down to my height.

"You...are...the...worst...general...ever." I tightened my grip with each word, tears became visible in the man's eyes before I released him.

"You are too much like your father. Well, hopefully you'll fare better next week right?" he joked.

I turned around, sending a sharp glare at him, "Next week?"

"Yeah, and in a few months, we'll send you in there blindfolded, well, using these black contacts. Then we'll put these earplugs in you, maybe inject you with a numbin- I should stop talking now..."

"Let's see how _you_ like the outskirts..."

"Uh...what?"

 ***Seal Released***

I punched him in the stomach before kicking him out the door.

"See you in three days." I told him monotonously.

 ***Door Slams***

* * *

 **Sorry for this being a filler chapter instead of following the present storyline. I'll be finished with chapter 2 soon enough, and it'll be longer than this, I promise. I still have to get a lot of stuff cleared off my schedule before I can fully commit to this.**

 **Thanks for reading, and this has been Dimension 1.2.**


	4. Ch 2: Initiation Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

 **Here's my first shot at this, please give me lots of constructive criticism in the reviews, WARNING: This is going to suck.**

 **Correction to last chapter, I'm pretty sure DimensionBlade meant airship instead of bullhead.**

Chapter 2: Initiation Part One

I opened my eyes little by little, slowly adjusting to the light in the room. After I'd adjusted to the light, I looked around studying all of the other faces that had also just woken up. Everyone was unique in their own way, I could already tell from here, even though I was only seeing their appearance.

Getting up, I walked over to the bathroom, washing my face, brushing my teeth and getting the morning routine over with. I went to breakfast after changing back into my regular clothes, grabbing a plate of pancakes and approached an empty table, consuming the food rather quickly and went off to gather my belongings for the initiation.

Locker 427, I opened the locker and clipped my weapon onto the magnet on my belt again.

"Hey, what's that on your wrist?" Someone asked me from behind, I turned around to face them.

 _Holy crap...how did I miss her? She's wearing a black, silver and blue combat skirt for crying out loud, she even has silver ears a a tail! She's for sure supposed to stand out._

"Oh, this?" I followed her eyes to the bracelet on my right wrist. It's a plain stainless steel bracelet that's half an inch wide and fits around my wrist perfectly, "It's a special bracelet I got a while ago, it has some really durable, retractable wire in here for emergencies." I answered her.

Studying her a little bit, I started to wonder if her silver hair was artificial or not...

Not to mention those inhuman light blue eyes...

"Umm." I mumbled loud enough for her to hear as she turned her gaze from my bracelet back to me.

"Oh sorry. My name's Sylvia," she held out her hand for a handshake, "nice to meet you."

"Akita," I smiled as I shook her hand, "likewise."

 _She's pretty short. At least 5 inches shorter than me...did she skip grades?_

"Excuse me, um, I know this is a bit improper...but how old are you?" I asked awkwardly.

"18." She stated nonchalantly.

 _She's older than me!?_

"Cool. I'm 17." I tried to sound as normal as possible, and failed.

 **"First year students, please report to Beacon Cliffs for initiation."** A masculine voice blared on the speakers, a clicking sound following close after as the microphone was deactivated.

"We'd better get going." She stated as she rushed off.

"Hey! Wait up!" I called out as I followed.

* * *

 _Beacon Cliffs, Launch Station._

I'm standing on the launch pad two spaces from the one farthest to the right, staring out into the endless greenery of Emerald Forest, it was truly a beautiful place...besides it being infested with Grimm, I was snapped out of my own thoughts by the Head-Master snapping his fingers 3 times.

My gaze shot up to the Head-Master, hoping that nobody saw me zoning out, the smug look in the Head-Master's eyes gave me the idea that everyone did in fact see. Before I could react the Head-Master started speaking, cutting off my train of thought completely, leaving me to sigh heavily to myself.

He adjusted his white button-up and brushed off his tan leather pants before beginning. "As you all know, I am the current Head-Master of this school, Beacon Academy, you may call me Professor Slate. To clear up the confusion about the teams, you will be receiving teammates, today. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"Professor, there's definitely a better way of going about choosing partners." I heard a feminine voice call out from farther down the line, I got up on my toes to try to spot them, but was unable to.

"After pairing up, you will proceed to the northern end of the Emerald Forest where you will find an abandoned temple with relics that I have placed there, do not hesitate to obliterate anything that stands in the way of you retrieving those relics. Each pair will choose one and guard that item as they make their way back to this cliffside. Throughout this, you will be monitored and graded based on your performance during this trial, you will receive no assistance from any of the staff, and we will not intervene in any way." Silence followed afterwards as wind blew, blowing the Head-Master's grey ponytail to the side dramatically.

The girl that called out earlier was never even acknowledged and was ignored completely by the Head-Master.

"Sir! At least think about it. There's no doubt this is an inefficient way of choosing partners, inste-" The girl continued as I looked back at the Head-Master, he opened a page on his holographic tablet and tapped one of the circles displayed. Immediately afterwards, one of the launchpads went off, sending a girl with dark blue hair flying off, if you listened closely, you could hear her cursing at the Head-Master, but that didn't seem to bother him at all, as he had a victorious smile on his face.

"Any further questions?" He asked nicely. None of the students were eager to ask any questions after what had just transpired.

"Uh, yeah. Are we allowed to use whatever we have at our disposal to land?" I questioned nervously.

"Yes, of course. Care to demonstrate?" He asked politely, reaching for his tablet again.

"Huh? Excuse me siiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrr!?" I screamed as I was launched off into the Emerald Forest.

* * *

I activated my bracelet mid-air, the wire unwrapped itself from inside of the bracelet and shot forward, securing itself around a tree, I swung around the tree a few times, after getting to a reasonable elevation, I released the wire and hit the ground rolling.

Straightening myself and brushing off the dirt, I look back up to the cliffside where the other initiates were being launched into various parts of the forest. I watched all of the students fly by, identifying each of them as a potential teammate.

Sylvia flew by first, going into the East side while I was in the West side, followed by a faunus that had red fox ears and tail with black hair, next was a guy with black hair that at least went to his shoulders wearing a lot of blue, black and white. My observation was cut short by a growl of some sort coming from behind me, multiple others coming shortly after, I slowly turned, finding myself face-to-face with red eyes and a skull face, the creature had a thin body with a thick coat of black fur, the claws were stark white, along with the four bones protruding from the sides of each forearm.

Three more bones jutted out from the backs of each elbow, two more on each bicep. It's appearance was one of a predator, a wolf that could stand on two legs. Bones protruding from each joint, including it's legs which had joints like a dog. More bone spikes created a straight line down the creatures back, looking deadly to the touch.

"Wow, seven beowolves all to myself. Lucky me." I grumbled to myself before drawing the pole from my belt, holding it in my right hand, with a flick of my wrist, a blade two and a half feet long blade unfolded from the handle, the blade was midnight black, contrasting well with the shiny silver handle, the back of the blade is flat and dull, the edge is razor sharp, the tip being slanted, much like a ninjato sword. Leaving my left arm hanging, I prepared to fight holding my sword in front of my with my hand.

The first beowolf roared in my face, I narrowly dodged the saliva that flew in my direction, easily swinging my sword for a 45° angle strike from the bottom-left corner, slicing cleanly through the beowolf's entire body.

The rest of the beowolves lunged forward, forcing me to hop backwards, only to dash forward again and slash through two more, four left. As one runs to attack me, I stab it in the stomach before kicking it towards its companions, quickly running 2 of them through with my sword. One flew forward with amazing speed, causing me to roll out of the way, the other beowolf also attacked, I dodged again, barely getting away without a scratch. As the first beowolf charged a second time, I rolled again, but this time, chopping off the beowolves legs, it fell to the ground where I crushed the head under my shoe.

The last beowolf ran forward with its claws positioned above its head, I slid to the side and kicked its knee, breaking it on impact, bringing the beowolf to kneel at my mercy. I approached its helpless figure, looking at me with ruthless eyes as I shoved my sword down its throat, ending the soulless creature's life. I pulled my sword back, flicking the blood onto the grass and clipping it back to my waist.

"Whew, glad that's over." I had a moment of silence to myself, taking a small break before another sound broke the silence.

 ***Click Snap Click***

Once again, I hesitantly turned around only to see a giant scorpion. White bone covered its head and folded layers all the way to the tip of its tail, the stinger is a glowing orange color, the rest of its body is black, besides the bones that are also on the claws, red accent marks decorated the bones. A Deathstalker.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." I groaned.

Instead of trying to fight this Grimm as I did the last several, I decided to take the smarter course of action.

Running.

* * *

I ran with all I had, not looking back.

Just by listening, I could tell that the deathstalker was knocking down every tree in its path to me. Those trees also knocked down the trees in front of me, creating a rather elaborate crash course. Jumping over a tree, I flew into a bush and fell into a roll. A fair skinned girl with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes immediately came into view. She was wearing a purple tailcoat and white button-up, tan skirt with white leggings, along with purple boots. Her image just screamed "ROYALTY".

"Hey! If you're smart, then you'd better start running!" I called out as I ran past her. She seemed confused before looking in the direction I came from and ran after me, fear struck in her eyes, I let out a small laugh of amusement at the girl who had looked so professional just a second ago.

I slowed down, letting her catch up to me and hoped to formulate a strategy alongside her.

"Any ideas on how to kill this thing?" I asked rather quickly.

"Quite blunt now aren't we? Unless we can trap it in a small space, then I don't see any other way with just the two of us."

"I have a suggestion, how about we play a game of carrot on a stick?"

"You don't mean-"

"I'll be the distraction, just figure something out." I rolled my eyes at her before stopping and turning at the deathstalker. Its red eyes glowed at me and I stared back, it wasted no time before its stinger came down. I jumped out of the way as the stinger crushed the area I was formerly standing in.

"Hey over here! Your stinger looks like an oversized whisk!" I taunted before jumping backwards, narrowly dodging its claws. "No need to get feisty now, this is only the first date after all."

The giant scorpion went completely aggressive and charged at me, I jumped over the head and pressed myself against the base of the tail. "Hey! Can't reach me down here can you?"

The stinger quickly dashed down and stopped right in front of my face, not being able to reach me completely. "Damn, did you do gymnastics in high school or what?"

As the monster was about to twist and throw me off, a dust round exploded into the scorpion's face, causing it to flinch, pulling the stinger away from me. "Are you uninjured!?" the girl questioned.

"Just peachy Princess. I would've been a kabob if it weren't for you. Although, I guarantee I'd taste delicious." She rolled her eyes, although a slight grin creeped onto her face. I jumped off of the stunned deathstalker and landed next to the girl.

"Nice gun." I commented.

"Is this really the time for that."

"No, I just really miss mine."

"What is that supposed to-"

"Eyes on the target, Princess."

"Would you quit cutting me-"

"Off?" I smirked.

She turned her aim from the Grimm to me as I put my hands up, "Alright, alright, I'll save it for later." I surrendered.

I expanded my sword back out, getting into my one-handed stance.

* * *

 _Beacon Cliffs, Hillside_

 **Third Person POV**

The Head-Master, Professor Slate stood there, his subordinate, Professor Carmine Morgenstern, was concerned while watching the live feed from the Emerald Forest.

"Slate, it says here that this Akita guy is originally left handed. Why is he fighting with only his right hand?" she inquired.

"There are many things we don't know about many of our students. Yet we also know almost everything. His left-handed status was changed to right-handed 2 years ago. It's also stated that his aura was only unlocked a week ago, while he was packing to come here.

"Enough foreplay, can't you ever get straight to the penet-"

"Please stop right there, nobody wants you to finish that metaphor Ms. Morgenstern."

* * *

 _West Emerald Forest_

 **Akita's POV**

I flipped over the right claw, the creature's eyes following me before a bullet lodged itself in the Grimm's unsuspecting left eye. The arthropod recoiled and slammed into my chest with its claw, sending me flying into the bushes. My partner ran over to me, her eyes scanning over me quickly before asking if I was ok.

Giving her a quick nod in response, brushing myself off and getting back into position. "We need to flip it." I told her seriously.

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"Good point. Ok, different plan. One of us goes under it while the other distracts it."

"...are you daft?"

"Probably, but I nominate you."

"Absolutely not."

"Of course not, just wanted to see your reaction. Keep the guy from doing anything R-Rated ok?" I smirked, she rolled her eyes before aiming at the eyes. She shot fire, ice and lightning, stunning the oversized insect, taking the opportunity, I rushed in and dropped into a slide with my sword behind me and my left arm shielding me from the dust.

 ***SNAP***

I got under the deathstalker and stabbed my sword into its stomach, blood spewing out onto me before it disintegrated. Enjoying my small moment of relaxation, I dropped my and sword lay there for a moment. The peaceful moment was interrupted by a certain princess screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, what now Princess? Can't a just have a break?" I questioned in a rather annoyed tone, only to see her shaking in her boots. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so stern." she shook her head and pointed at the ground a few feet away from me.

I glanced over, seeing my detached arm laying there. "Oh god, not again."

"Again!? This has happened before?!" She screamed again.

"Yeah," I say plainly, picking up my arm, "it's called a prosthetic. Ever heard of it? Although, it's not one of those cool ones that boost your strength or anything like in anime. To be honest, I'm still getting used to using it.

She twitched.

"Um, you ok?"

"Fine! Just fantastical."

"Haha, yeah, just...quick question."

"What is it?"

"Can you hang on to my arm for now? I won't be able to get it reattached until we get to Beacon."

"..."

"So, yes?" I asked hopefully.

She turned on her heels and proceeded North.

"Hey! Come on!" I call out to her. "Oh, and one more thing." she turns to face me, looking very agitated. "I'm Akita." I introduce myself before holding out a hand. She sighs heavily before fitting her hand into mine for a handshake before I mentally laugh evilly.

"Mauve Victor, pleased to make your acquaintance." she told me politely with her eyes closed, doing a slight bow, before opening her eyes to see me gone. She was confused for a second before looking down at the hand she still had a grip of.

"Kyaaaaaaaaah!"

She's too easy...

* * *

 **Sorry I made you guys wait so long for such a mediocre chapter. I'll try to get better, please leave some things I did wrong in the reviews as well as some things I did right. All support is appreciated.**

-Dimension 1.2.


	5. Ch 3: Initiation Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

Chapter 3: Initiation Part Two

"Please, don't do this. It was an innocent joke, I didn't mean for you to get mad."

"Akita, I am not in the mood, please just give me a few minutes of silence."

"Alright, I understand, I'll shut up." I responded, shoving my thumb into the right pocket of my jeans and walking at an even pace behind Mauve. We treaded in silence, with my detached arm held to my leg in my hand, we're heading into the Northern area of the forest. Considering how long it took to kill that deathstalker, most of the pairs have probably already taken a relic.

Finally, a stone structure with moss and blades of grass growing from the cracks came into view, the abandoned temple. Excitedly, I ran ahead towards the relics. Before I could even get a clear sight of the relics, I was unexpectedly smashed from my right, my prosthetic flying into the air. Without a thought, I pushed the thing that had knocked me over and jumped into the air, grabbing the advanced arm before landing on two feet and looking back.

Seeing Sylvia laying on the ground, I grimaced, realizing I had pushed her over to grab my arm. I began walking over to her before a girl beat me to the punch and helped her up, from what I could see, it was obviously the girl that was launched early. Sylvia was now wearing small gauntlets with two blades on each of them. The gauntlets themselves were pure silver, as were the blades, although the edges on the blades shone a pleasant blue...that was slightly stained red...

"Hey! Sorry, Sylvia. I didn't think at all, I was just trying to keep my arm out of harm's way." I apologized, waving my prosthetic above my head.

"If you're so concerned about it, you probably should not be waving it around carelessly." Mauve criticized while approaching us in a formal manner.

"Yeah, you're right Princess. Hehe..." I fake laughed nervously. Thinking back to what happened after that little prank I pulled, thoughtlessly rubbing the minor bullet wound on my leg.

"You two seem tense, did I miss something?"

"There was an incident with a death stalker, and my arm got torn off." holding out the artificial forearm for her to see. She 'ooh'ed at my arm for a second before yelling out,

"Wait! You fought a death stalker without me!?" To which I slowly took a cautious step backwards.

"Speaking of fighting, are you certain you can engage in combat with only one arm?" Mauve criticized.

"Hey, you don't know all the crazy martial arts I can pull off with this nub." I playfully exclaimed, waving the remainder of my left arm slightly.

"I'm being serious Akita." Mauve reaffirmed sternly.

"Yes, Princess. I'll be fine. I've got you backing me up after all right?"

"Well, don't get so ahe-"

A loud roar broke the peace, interrupting our conversation as an Ursa Major flew through the air, hitting the side of the abandoned temple before slumping over. Sylvia practically skipped over to the corpse, kicking it a few times, as well as poking it before coming to the conclusion.

"Yep, it's dead."

My head flicked towards the forest the grimm had flown out of and ran towards it as I dropped my arm and drew my sword. 'I know that feeling, one of them is here...' The echoing sound of metal clanging together was heard throughout the forest before I was thrown backwards. Recovering while airborne, I landed and rushed forward again, the dark figure jumped over me, landing on all fours, growling before shooting forward. Two metals clashed once again, creating so much friction and vibration that sparks were produced from each strike.

We both withdrew, studying each other for a faint moment, giving all of the others a good look at my opponent.

He looked similar to all of the other outsiders, brown skin, messy black hair, long nails and muscular. Also little to no clothes, only a loose pair of black shorts, which I have to admit means he's at a mobility advantage. This one was a black panther faunus with ears and a tail to show for it. He's using super close range weapons, gauntlets similar to Sylvia's except they had a clear steel look, and had five claws instead of two. The claws reminded me of the one's on an ursa or beowolf.

"Ma'heónêhóva" the nomad growled at me.

"Ma'heónêhóva right back at you." I retorted.

"Hey wise-guy. I'm pretty sure that's a student." the girl that got launched early called out. What was her name, Nila?

I could hear a faint yelling of, "Everyone get down! It's a nudist!" from Sylvia.

Sighing heavily, I retracted my sword, "I hope you know that I understood that insult you threw at me." I gave the outsider a cold look.

"Eše'hȯhme'ehne" the outsider introduced himself.

"Nice you meet you Eše'hȯhme'ehne." I said a little nicer, pointing to myself I stated, "Akita."

"Akita." He repeated, nodding his head. I could tell his guard was still up.

"Do you have a partner?" he nodded, pointing behind him. We waited a few seconds in silence before a brown haired girl stumbled out of the same bush he came from. By her swaying, I could easily infer that she was dizzy...and very confused.

As she spun, she swung her giant bronze trident around, I took a few steps back in fear of being skewered. Eše-, you know. There has to be an easier way to address him. Pan (Just took it from the word panther), simply laughed rather loudly and yelled, "Haha! You are strange!"

For some reason, I felt like his definition of strange and my definition of strange were _very_ different. The girl continued to spin, it actually became quite comedic. Random accessories kept flying off of her, her glasses, her hair clip. But I drew the line when she finally threw her trident in my direction, in which I did the logical thing and ducked. Of course, I didn't expect it to keep going and stick into a tree about a quarter of a mile from my location.

I finally approached 'Spin Girl' and grabbed her shoulders, stopping her spinning. Her eyes still spun for a second before focusing onto my face and smirking. "You like what you see?" She teased. I simply put on a displeased face and responded with,

"Do you really think you're in a position to tease me when you've been standing here spinning for over 5 minutes?"

She thought about it for a second before backing away and putting out her hand. "Alright then. My name's Colbalt. Nice to meet you." I noticed that she had deep blue eyes. She was wearing a rather simple outfit with a white tee, blue jacket and black pants.

I took her hand and introduced myself. She decided to have another shot at me and said, "I didn't think I'd run into someone with such a big pair right off the bat. Not a lot of people could come up with a comeback on the fly like that."

"Oh yeah, I'm impressed too. _I_ didn't think that I would run into a real life comedy act during initiation."

We both did small glares into each others eyes before smiling at each other. "Man, do I hope I'm on _your_ team." She exclaimed.

"I would not enjoy that." Mauve mumbled behind me.

"Overprotective girlfriend?" Colbalt commented, Mauve looked like she'd taken an arrow to the side.

"Nope, just an uptight partner." Another arrow hit her in the chest.

"Wow, I feel bad for you." the final arrow nailed right between the eyes as Mauve's ego was crushed.

* * *

After we had all retrieved our relics, or rather, chess pieces that looked older than Beacon, we did a quick role call of all of the partnerships.

Mauve and I.

Nila and Sylvia.

Pan and Colbalt.

...

Weird, shouldn't there be one more pair? Whatever, I'm sure they'll be at the team forming assembly. All six of us exchanged a nod as we took off towards the bridge leading to the hillside. It was a rather peaceful jog, only low-rank grimm such as beowolves, not much trouble at all.

Just as we reached the middle of the bridge, Pan stopped and looked behind us. He yelled something unintelligible before running and jumping behind a tower, leaving the rest of us confused before looking in the direction he did and saw a cluster of bladed feathers.

A feather flew straight at me and I put up whatever was in my hand to block the attack. Unfortunately, that was my prothetic.

"Oh come on! Right through the middle, this is going to take at least three days to fix!"

"Akita, get down!" Mauve yelled, but instead of tackling me to get me out of the way, she shot me. The dust round hit me square in the chest, sending me flying the opposite direction of the rest of the group. Just in time too, as the Nevermore swooped down and smashed the middle of the bridge to pieces.

"High Class Grimm don't just attack. What provoked it?!" Nila yelled out, hoping for answers.

"I think I know!" Sylvia answered excitedly as she pointed at the head of the Nevermore. We could see a faint speck of a person standing atop the grimm's head, shooting bullets after bullets into the grimm's head, failing to pierce the flesh.

Quickly, I jumped off the cliff and shot out my wire, hoping to snag the other side of the bridge so I could regroup with the others. It went exactly as planned...not. The wire wrapped around the overpassing Nevermore's foot instead. I sweatdropped, disappointed in myself before being dragged off along with the giant bird.

The wire pulled me closer to the leg as I climbed up the crow's body, luckily enough, the grimm was taking the idiot on its head as more of a threat than me. I pulled myself onto the back and looked at the man standing on the creature's head. "Come on, we have to find a more efficient way to take this thing down."

The man turned around, revealing fair skin, piercing hazel-green eyes and black, messy shoulder length hair, he told me, "That's the same thing my partner said."

"Cool, and where's your partner?"

The guy simply pointed down.

"The ground?" He shook his head.

I took another glance downwards.

Oh god.

His partner is in the Nevermore's stomach.

"Hey, can you make a distraction for me?" the student nodded. The hazel-eyed boy shoved his black gunblade-like weapon into the nevermore's eye. ' _Why didn't he do that sooner?'_ The Nevermore screamed, I ran forward toward the beak and jumped in, sliding down the esophagus before thinking, ' _Eh, not the stupidest thing I've ever done.'_

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter took so long, I really wanted it to be of good quality. Sorry that it's quite a bit shorter than the last chapter, it was a bit of a struggle for ideas. I hope you guys all enjoy, and to clear everything up, I'll list the Main Characters here. Side characters will be introduced along the way, there's quite a lot of them.**

 **Akita Suzuki / Suzuki Akita**

 **Mauve Victor**

 **Nila Azurine**

 **Eše'hȯhme'ehne**

 **Colbalt Oceus**

 **Sylvia Tsume**

 **Hitsui Kiryuu**

 **and last (didn't make a full appearance in this chapter but was mentioned) Tom Marino**

 **I hope you guys are satisfied and look forward to the next chapter. Leave all of your support, comments and criticism in the reviews.**


	6. Ch 4: Initiation Finale and Confusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

 **Sorry, working on this story in between school is hard. Updates will be a little slow.**

Chapter 4: Initiation Finale and Confusion

 **3rd Person POV.**

"So...when do you think something is going to happen?" Sylvia asked while sitting on the bridge with her feet hanging off. They had all just watched Akita jump into the Nevermore's mouth as Hitsui jumped off and landed on the bridge alongside them.

As of now, the Nevermore was still flying in circles above them, waiting for a moment to strike. The students with ranged weapons were keeping a trained eye on it. Namely, Mauve with her rifle, Colbalt, who's trident shifted into a sniper rifle with the prongs folded into a stock, Hitsui with his gunblades, and Nila with her dust powered bracelets

"Guys, we've got incoming." Nila spoke up as a pack of beowolves gathered from the same side of the forest they came from. Everyone that was formerly at rest quickly jumped into battle stances, Colbalt changing her weapon back into a trident, Pan with his five-bladed claws, Sylvia with dual-bladed claws. Nila's right bracelet glowed red before a sword seemingly made of crystalline dust appeared in her right hand. "I guess I get to take Akita's place for now huh?"

They waited for the grimm to make the first move. The Nevermore quickly swept down, trying to knock them off the bridge. All of them ducked, hitting the nevermore in the underside a few times before the beowolves charged forward as well. The beowolves moved in an unusually organized manner, surrounding the group too quickly for any of them to react.

"Well that was fast. Ideas, anyone?" Nila asked the entire group as they were pushed backwards, closer and closer together.

"There has to be an alpha. A regular pack of grim wouldn't move this fluently." Mauve explained.

One beowolf lunged forward first, only to be speared by the bayonet on Mauve's rifle. Suddenly, Sylvia screamed, "Every man for themselves!" before tackling a beowolf to the ground and jamming her claws into its eyes before pouncing onto another one.

"What she said!" Colbalt yelled, running into the pack, making a grimm kebab on the prongs of her trident. Hell broke loose as grimm limbs and blood went flying into the air before dissipating into black dust.

A beowolf took two bullets to the chest, visibly flinching before having Hitsui's 3 foot long gunblades slice through the beowolf's chest with ease. A line of flames burst open on the chest of another wolf-like grimm, it fell over, revealing another behind it which was quickly speared by a dust lance.

The beowolves had been massacred, leaving a chance for the Nevermore to finally swoop down at the bridge. The hunters-in-training were breathing hard, unable to react to the attack. Unexpectedly, the crow screeched before pulling upwards, seemingly fighting itself. It clawed at itself with its talons, screeching again, multiple lines of wire shot out of its beak and buried itself into the side of the cliff. The nevermore struggled while airborne, pulling away from the cliff with no visible process, the bird's neck jerked quickly as its head was smashed into the cliff. Unable to escape, the blade of a sword made itself visible from the nevermore's neck, slowly moving and cutting away more, until finally the head detached it self as the rest of the body fell into the bottomless void.

From the inside of the beak, Akita and one other boy were visible. Akita flicked the blood off of his blade as the boy was retracting his wire from the side of the cliff, they both gave a quick nod to each other before swinging back to the what was left of the bridge.

* * *

 **Akita's POV**

"That was the coolest thing I've done in a long time." I exclaimed happily as I reunited with the rest of the group.

"Akita. Where's your arm?" Nila hinted, a dark smile creeping on her face.

I did a quick scan of the area before seeing my arm slowly falling in the endless abyss that was the bottom of the bridge. "I have to call Yuki now don't I...?"

They all gave me a weird look before directing their attention to the guy I was fighting alongside.

From his lack of muscle and skinny build, you wouldn't be able to tell he was a hunter in training at a glance. His short grey hair was neat and he has a rather feminine face with defined cheekbones, the only flaw on his face being the bags under his eyes.

He wore a loose grey hoodie along with jeans and sneakers, his entire look obviously hinted that he didn't care for appearances.

"Tom Marino, nice to meet you." He greeted politely, holding out his hand for the others to shake. When Colbalt greeted him, they had a rather entertaining, yet informing conversation.

"Well, aren't you a badass. Can't wait to see you on the field, but don't mind me standing a safe distance behind you. With this sniper rifle, I have to stay at a ranged position and pay close attention to what's in front of me. _Very_ close attention." Colbalt suggested.

Tom quickly picked up on what the girl was suggesting and put it simply, "Sorry, I'd rather you not. I'm not into girls."

There was an awkward silence as we all processed what was just uttered from our new teammates mouth. Then came the full reaction. Mouths dropped, eyes wide (and slightly twitching), the only one who kept their composure was Mauve, but she seemed to hide her shock a lot.

What surprised us wasn't that he was of different sexual orientation, it was that he had no shame and no problem at all telling us right off the bat. Let's just say that it was a rather awkward and quiet walk back to Beacon.

* * *

"Mauve Victor, Eše'hȯhme'ehne, Colbalt Oceus, and Akita Suzuki. You four have collected the black rook pieces and will form team MECA (Mecha), led by Mauve Victor." Head-Master Slate called us forward and announced our group. Of course Princess was assigned leader, I was never good with leading anyone, I'd rather run in by myself if anything.

"Nila Azurine, Tom Marino, Sylvia Tsume, and Hitsui Kiryuu. You four have gathered the white bishop pieces and will make up team NTSH (Nightshade), led by Nila Azurine." Sylvia flashed a huge smile at Nila in which she returned a small genuine smile.

 _Afterwards_

All 8 of us stood in front of the dorm building, the sheer environment of the structure alone made us shrink under its glory. "We're supposed to live in here?" I nervously asked the others, they responded with a small nod. Mauve took the lead and stepped out in front of us.

"We don't have time to waste, our first classes are tomorrow. Let's all get a good night's sleep." She spoke with a sense of authority.

"Actually, I'm still missing my arm. I had the staff bring my stuff to the room already. I'll catch up, I need to go make an important call. See you guys!" I informed them before running off to the main building. We've yet to receive our scrolls, so I need to use the office scroll to call Yuki. She's not going to be happy.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

"What a shame, Akita doesn't get to pick his bed since he isn't here." Colbalt complained while puffing out her cheeks. She was laying on the bed with her head hanging off the and her hair in disarray.

"He is the only one to blame, since he decided not to attend, he will not participate."

"Yet you still gave him the bed right under the AC."

"That was the only bed that you two hadn't chosen."

"Pan had no preference. He just chose the one on the right because he actually knows the word 'right'."

"And you chose the one next to his."

"Naturally, partners, duh. You had the choice to choose the AC or the one in the corner."

"I'm rather sensitive to temperature, so I chose the bed that would have a more stable temperature rather than being hot in the winter and cold in the summer."

"Riiiiigggghhhhht."

The conversation ended abruptly when a loud growling noise was heard and rang throughout the room. Mauve and Colbalt's eyes darted around the room before settling on Pan who was smiling, "Food." he simply put.

"Dinner it is then!" Colbalt yelled before running out the door, Pan followed after her quickly. Mauve sighed quietly to herself before thinking, _"I deserve some type of reward for having to lead this team."_

* * *

 **Akita's POV**

"This is the fourth one you've totaled Patch!" A female voice screamed through the scroll, catching the attention of all the staff members in the room who were now listening intensely.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault. Just, please, make me a new one." I begged.

"My lab is in construction right now Patch, I can't just build you up a new one. And I need to size it...why don't I come visit you at Beacon?"

"Already? The first day of school is tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it, I'm going to school over at Atlas right now, I can just pass as your date for the Halloween Dance in a week."

"Halloween is that close already?"

"You've never had a sense of time did you Patch?" Yuki sighed.

"Yeah, sorry Yuki. Thanks for everything."

"Stop getting so sincere, it's not like you. See you soon, Patch."

"Bye."

*Click*

Well that went well. I guess she's coming here soon then.

...

...

Wait, did she say that she'd pass as my date?

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long to update, I'm sincerely sorry and I can hopefully get back on track soon.**

 **You have no idea how long I spent on those Team Names and Assignments.**

 **For now, this is 1.2 out.**


	7. Ch -2: Unit

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

 ** _Was working on the next chapter, got author's block, so this came up in my mind._**

Chapter -2: Unit

*Click*

*Click*

A bright light shined on my face, reflecting the screen on my glasses. I was browsing the web trying to figure out what was happening outside of the Bunker. Huntsman training in Vale, tournament data, criminal records. Darkness filled the room apart from the bright screen of my scroll.

*Creak*

The door squeaked as it opened, the floorboards were pushed down slightly as someone entered my room.

"Akita, we have Unit 2.4 ready for you." One of the general's lackeys.

"Fine. Let's just get it over with." I answered bluntly. I put my scroll to sleep and walked out into the much brighter common's area. All of the soldiers gave me strange looks as I walked by, not many indulge themselves in my beliefs. They find my way of thinking cruel and irrational.

Crossing the room, I entered the laboratory. There's a metal table with slight cushioning sitting in the middle of the rather small room, waiting just for me. To the far right, there was the computer/command center, it had all of the control panels and everything we would need for today's experiment, the room is a dull silver as always, giving off the impression of a doctor's office.

The last experiment had gone terribly wrong, so that scientist was fired, rather being replaced with Nicole. A young prodigy, she specialized in many sciences and medical treatment, something this facility needs quite often.

I sat onto the table before sending my attention over to Nicole, she waved slightly and nodded. I leaned back into the table, straightening my back against the flat surface. A slight beeping noise was heard before the put me under a coma.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

"Preparing Unit 2.4"

"System is stable, proceed."

"Inserting Unit."

"Adapting...clear."

"Adjusting settings, modifying traits."

"Clear!"

"System overloading! Shut down!"

"Force quitting, back up all files and record the data for the experiment."

*Bzzzzz*

"Systems down, wake him."

* * *

*Click*

*Click*

Another failure huh? I wish they'd tell me what was wrong, maybe I could do something besides fight for once.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"The door's unlocked, come in." I muttered. Once again, the familiar creaking of the door and floorboards told me someone had entered. I spun around in my chair to catch a glimpse of mid-back length lavender hair and violet eyes. "Niki." Nicole. Unit 1 was 7 months ago. We had some history and our fair share of encounters, somewhere along the way...

"Hey Aki. Are you feeling fine? Did the experiment influence you at all?"

"No. I'm fine as always. But that's not what you're _really_ here for are you?"

"You catch on quick."

"I'm 14, I can be perceptive." I smirked slightly, before it faded without a trace. Her fair skin contrasted to the dark room and a cold silence filled the air with uncertainty. "So Niki. What are you going to do if...Unit 3 is successful?"

She doesn't answer for a while, only stares at the ground in deep thought. For a moment, I wondered if she would just leave and not answer me at all. "Once the Unit is successful, there won't be as much need for me here. So I'll go sight-seeing a bit, traveling around Remnant. Vale maybe."

"I see. Niki, are you going to leave because... I won't be here?"

Dead silence.

"You know Aki. That might just be it." She tells me quietly as tears splash on my floor. She turns away and opens the door, the silhouette of her smaller frame visible through the light shining from outside. "I'll talk to you later, Aki."

I don't respond for a minute, but I know she's still there waiting for my answer. "Hey Niki..."

"...Yeah?"

"Do you still..."

"Yes, I do."

"Then... I just wanted to say."

"..."

* * *

 _"Akita."_

 _"Akita."_

 _"Wake up!"_

 _"Akita!"_

My eyes fly open as I scan my surroundings. "What's wrong General?". My bland room again. Grey walls, black bed, small closet. Nothing new, nothing old.

"Your bullhead is here, we're taking you to your old home. Thought you wanted to say goodbye before going to Beacon."

"Oh...of course. Let's go..." I stand up and walk briskly past the tall General. His white facial hair clinging closely to his face and his short hair hidden beneath his cap.

"Akita. Did you dream about..."

"Don't worry. I don't feel anything. I'm fine, let's leave."

The general nodded, taking my hint. The bullhead waited outside, in its silver greatness. The two rotors on either side, it looked like a smaller plane with rotors instead of engines. The side door opened up and revealed Yuki. Her brown hair, long and flowing down her back, a pair of sunglasses sat atop her head in place of the safety goggles that are usually there. She's about the same height as me, with pale skin, green eyes, and freckles sprinkled on her cheeks. She made my replacement arm from when I lost my real one a year ago.

"Patch, you coming or not? You always wanted to visit your home didn't you?" She turned to the general, addressing him as so, "Hey Dad, are you coming too?"

General's daughter, a bit of a weirdo if you ask me, but her mechanical skills are unrivaled. The general shook his head 'no', her smile faded for a second before reappearing just as quickly. She beckons me into the seat next to her's there aren't many there to begin with, I'd be within 6 feet of her anyways.

As I climbed in, I teased her to lighten the mood, "Daddy's Girl." She seemed unamused by my remark and bumped my shoulder with her fist.

"Shut up." She says back.

"Oh please, you love it when I make fun of you." I joked.

The ship began to fly off, the rest of that conversation is history, I can't seem to remember it off of the top of my head at the moment.

But I can definitely remember the conversation between Niki and I, a lot clearer than I would prefer.

* * *

"I love you too, Niki..."

"I'm going to miss you. Aki."

"When I'm gone, will you still..."

She nods. "Always. But you'll always be Aki. Remember that much and you'll always be the one for me."

"One for the road?"

"You're hopeless." She giggles a little before approaching my chair. She places her lips onto mine for a short moment that I wished had lasted forever. It's sweet, short, and shows her intent clearly. She leaves with a slight smile, and I can still feel her warmth and presence after she leaves.

I sighed slightly to myself before turning back around in my chair and turning on my scroll.

A single tear falls onto the screen.

* * *

 **Short idea that sorta foreshadows towards Akita's past. I'm working on the next chapter, but this came in somewhere and I had to fit it somewhere. Dealing with some writers block and just trying to get some of the ideas out there.**

 **-DimensionBlade 1.2**


	8. Ch 5: Class

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

Chapter 5: Class...

 **Akita's POV**

 _'How the hell is Yuki going to get a leave of absence this early into the school year?'_ I thought to myself on my way back to the dorms. Night had fallen and I had no idea what my team was doing at this point. The stone path ahead of me seemed to go on forever as it stretched around campus. The only sound in the night was the slight tapping of my shoes on pavement.

 _'Crap. How did I even forget to put my stuff in my locker?'_ I wondered. Mentally facepalming, I turned heel and walked back to the main building to inventory my gear. I'm just having the best night.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _NTSH's Room_

Somehow, in the short amount of time, Team NTSH was already in complete disarray.

Sylvia was hanging out of the window and yelling random spouts of nonsense out of sheer boredom, Hitsui was trying to get Sylvia to stop since she'd annoy everyone else on campus, Tom had already fallen fast asleep (and is somehow still asleep despite the volume of Sylvia's screaming) and Nila was watching it all unfold, not knowing what to do.

 _'What do I even do in a situation like this...?'_ Nila contemplated as the chaos continued to unfold in front of her.

"Hey! Leeeeader!" Sylvia dragged out the word, as Nila looked over to her, her grey fox ears twitched before folding on themselves. "Let's go mess with people!"

"We can't just go mess with people Sylvia, especially not at night before the first day."

"Why not? I don't see why we can't just throw socks full of butter at people walking back to their rooms."

"That sounds oddly specific..."

"That's because I already did it."

"Sylvia!"

* * *

 **Akita's POV**

 _"God, where'd that sock of butter come from? I swear it came flying out of the sk-wait."_

I studied my surroundings for a small moment. I thought I felt something familiar, a presence of some sort. Nostalgia maybe?

Nah, it's probably nothing. I brushed off the feeling and continued back to my dorm. At least I didn't get any butter on me.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Nila was now trying to wrestle the socks of butter away from Sylvia. Sylvia's furry tail wagged left and right as she tried to keep her precious tools of terror, frustration and humor. Their fingers tangling like a huge mess of wires as they tried to snatch the socks from each other with both hands gripping tightly onto the thick cloth.

Finally, they both tired each other out and dropped the socks to the floor before dragging themselves to their respective beds and falling into a deep, deep sleep.

Tom opened his eyes with a yawn and threw a glance over a Hitsui that was rubbing his temples while sitting on his bed. Hitsui couldn't possibly get any sleep with the two fighting.

"Dinner?" Tom suggested nonchalantly.

Hitsui simply nodded and they made their way out of the room, closing the door gently to not disturb the two sleeping girls.

* * *

 **Akita's POV**

When I got back to the room, it was empty. I had passed Tom and Hitsui in the hall having a friendly conversation, I offered them a small wave as I passed and nothing more. Alone, it's a familiar feeling, it makes me feel alive. The loneliness is a part of me, it was all that kept me sane for most of my life. Or so I think.

After taking a quick, cool shower, I sorted through my luggage, unpacking the clothes into my closet, my hands landed on a cold metal case. As I got a firm grip around the metal, I pulled it out to reveal a small container. Unscrewing the cap, I found a large amount of white pills, a note read 'One per day.'

Entering the bathroom, I got a small amount of water from the sink and washed down one of the pills. The pill made my mouth feel unclean, and very bitter. A heavy breath escaped my mouth as I exited the restroom, the beds had each been marked by small tags on the wall. I took the one appointed to me, third farthest from the right, under the air conditioner.

Sighing heavily, my eyelids became heavy and I fell into what felt like a black hole. Having no idea what might be on the other side, and not knowing whether I would come back or not.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _The Next Day..._

It was not a great start of the day for Nila.

Tom and Hitsui were nowhere to be found, she couldn't find her uniform and Sylvia seemed to be in a coma. No matter what she had tried, Sylvia refused to wake up, or even twitch in reaction.

Nila continued to shake and push Sylvia to no avail. Finally, Nila thought of a suitable last resort. Water.

*Splash*

Sylvia instantly bolted up with a shriek and shivering viciously. Her eyes darted to Nila accusingly as Nila absently looked away, whistling. "Your fault for not setting an alarm...or 6." Sylvia's eyes moved to the clock, which read 8:45AM.

"When do we have our first classes again...?" Sylvia asked sluggishly with a yawn, crawling out of bed and stretching. Nila pulled out a small notebook and flipped to the 4th page, her eyes ran across the page once...then twice.

"Umm, 9?"

Sylvia's eyes widened as she disappeared into the bathroom, a minute later, she was back in the bedroom sporting her uniform. Nila had already changed into her's a while ago, "Let's go!" Sylvia yelled before grabbing her leader by the collar and bolting out of the door. The two ran (or, Sylvia did. Nila was pulled.) through the halls at a dangerous pace and luckily didn't hit any object. Note that they did not "hit" any object. The fox faunus just began to think of other things absentmindedly, and jumped out of a nearby window.

To which she addressed as a shortcut later on...

* * *

Both of the females of team NTSH were breathing heavily while they sat in their seats. "Ha! Got here with 5 minutes to spare, aren't I great leader?" Sylvia boasted, but was ignored as the two missing members of team Nightshade took a seat next to the girls.

"And _where_ have you two been?" Nila questioned with slight anger in her voice.

"The cafeteria, you know, for breakfast. Where else?" Hitsui answered simply, which led to Nila facepalming, cursing herself for not thinking of that. The teacher entered the room and began their lesson as of immediately, leaving no time for idle chat and or social interaction.

* * *

 **Akita's POV**

I found myself at a table with my teammates during lunch, we all had a rather neat and clean morning, almost the perfect first day. Mauve was attempting to teach Pan the concept of silverware while Colbalt and I were ranking people from 1-10 on what their skills might be. Although Colbalt might've been side-tracked a few times.

Team Nightshade found themselves across from us at the dull wood table. Sylvia seemed to melt in her seat as her head rested on the tabletop. Nila and Sylvia seemed very drained while Tom and Hitsui seemed to be in perfect condition.

'They must've not gotten off to a good start this year...' I speculated to myself.

Not much else happened during lunch, and soon enough, it was time for combat class.

* * *

I watched intently at the various fights that passed, the different weapons that were utilized, and the different tactics of combat. A few of my team members fought. Pan fought against a very large guy who looked to be almost double Pan's size.

Pan fought on all fours and was too fast for the opponent to follow and the fight was over in mere minutes. Mauve faced off against a rather easy opponent who seemed to have a strong defense, but a flawed offense. This allowed Mauve to keep them at a distance and rain bullets on them. The match was clearly one-sided and Mauve took home the victory.

Sylvia seemed to be bested by a girl that was about her size and just as fast. But she became more defensive towards the end of the fight and caught her enemy off guard, ending in a close victory.

Soon enough, I began to nod off, getting tired of watching all of the fights. They reminded me of something, but I didn't care much for it at this point, neither did I have the dedication to investigate where this deja vu came from.

"Akita Suzuki vs. Trent Eucliwood." The announcer called out over the speaker.

My eyes popped open as I realized I was called to the ring.

Finally. I need to blow off some steam.

* * *

 **Alright, I finally finished this chapter after making you guys wait for so long. Hopefully you guys aren't too disappointed. I might go into the history of a couple of the other OCs if I ever have the need to make another filler chapter, look forward to that.**

 **Please leave some support in the reviews, tell me what you liked and what you didn't like as much. It'll hopefully help me improve my writing and probably not make me cry for too long.**

 **Jokes aside, that's all.**

 **-Dimension Blade 1.2**


	9. Ch -3: November 1st

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

 _November 1st. The same day passed, 3 years in a row. Two of which brought only pain and tears. Only one brought happiness and love._

 **Akita's POV**

Year One. 6:00AM.

The door creaked ever so slightly as it opened. I peeked my head inside to see the sleeping figure in bed, I smiled to myself slightly. Slipping through the small opening, I creeped in with a tray in my left arm. Ever so quietly, I sat down on the edge of the bed and watched as the figure began to stir and tired purple eyes looked up to meet my grey ones.

"Happy birthday, Niki." I offered her a small smile before revealing the tray of food that I had brought in. Her eyes immediately widened and she sat up, melting in front of all of her favorite breakfast dishes. Glancing back at me, I could already see the childish excitement in her eyes as she beamed at me.

"You made all of this?" She asked slightly in awe.

"I had to wake up early and sneak past the night shift guards to get to the kitchen. It was all worth it though." I told her with a satisfied voice, leaning back onto my arms slightly. "So," I picked up the fork and knife, holding out a piece of pancake for her, "say 'ah'"

She giggled before stating, "You're ridiculous." before finally allowing me to feed her.

After the breakfast was gone, she leaned back in her bed with a thud. I laid down next to her, closing my eyes for a moment before telling her, "You know, there's no way this is healthy."

She fired back with, "When have _you_ ever been concerned about your health?"

"Well, constantly fighting and running _does_ burn the calories." I joked. Laughing light-heartedly.

"Whatever." Was the last word of our conversation as she curled up against me. We didn't fall asleep, laying there and enjoying each other's presence was enough.

I wish I could have that back.

* * *

 **Mauve's POV**

Straightening my posture, I allowed myself to study my appearance through the view of the mirror. A plain, knee-length, royal purple dress complemented my modest form. The ball tonight was to celebrate my father's retirement from the Atlas Military. My hair rested softly at my shoulders, deep brown and graceful like the soft hair of a feline. My green eyes contrasted with the purple of my outfit, they danced in a waltz, partners for the night.

"My lady, the guests will be here soon. I advise you take to the main hall." My servant suggested, only slightly stepping through the door.

"Of course. I will be down in a moment. Thank you Henry." I greeted politely before he excused himself with a small bow.

Checking over myself again, I adjusted my purple hairband and turned towards the door. Looking back towards the mirror once again before leaving for the ball.

Tonight, it's not about me. I'm here for my father, and nothing else.

Finally, a night where I can genuinely enjoy myself.

* * *

 **Sylvia's POV**

I flipped over the beowolf, wearing a bright smile as I dragged my clawed weapons down its back before launching myself at the next one. My hands dove into the creature's skull and killed it instantly. Turning my attention to my 'sister', her purple hair swayed in the wind as she was fighting passively against the beowolf in front of her. Utilizing her hearing, smelling, and feeling to replace her lack of eyesight.

Her walking cane deployed a blade that stretched down the entire frontside, in one swift motion, she tore the poor grimm apart. Turning at the slightest noise behind her, she unsheathed the dust revolver from her waist and fired. I was confused for a second and thought that Luna was just hearing things again...

Until a nevermore smashed through the trees in the distance and landed painfully on the ground about 60 feet from us.

"Wow Luna! Nice shot!" I yelled out.

The almost translucent bat ears on top of her head twitched for a second before she turned towards me. The rustling of leaves resounded as I ran towards her.

"Good work today! High five!" I told her as I held my hand up. Her hand went up as well, rather awkwardly. "Oh, uh...a little bit to the left. More. Now up. You know what, I'll just high-five you."

 ***Clap***

"There you go." I grinned at her.

"We should get back now, I think it's almost dinner time."

Glancing up at where the sun should be, I noticed it was almost dark. "Wow, it is. How'd you do that?"

" _Magic._ "

"Really!?" I squeaked.

"No, it's just getting colder."

"Oh..."

* * *

 **Akita's POV**

 _Year Two, 8:00AM._

"I feel like I'm forgetting something today." I wondered to myself aloud as I walked through the vacant halls of the barracks. I slowed down as I came across a door with the name tag taken down. Staring at it for a moment, I thought I could almost see a name written there.

"Ni...cole."

No.

I don't know anybody by that name, must just be tired.

But why does my chest hurt all of a sudden...?

* * *

 **Hitsui's POV**

I sat at the table with all of my siblings, faunus and human living together. Laughs and inside jokes were traded, one of the few times that we could still do this, once we left the house though...

"Faunus loving freaks!"

"I bet those sickos are way past being 'animal lovers' if you know what I mean."

"It's them...come on, walk quickly. We don't want to get involved."

It's all the same with these people. Why don't they understand. Why don't they lend an ear to what we're trying to say. Faunus and Humans aren't that different. We could accept each other, but we choose not to. Only because we look different, we specialize in different things.

They deserve to be treated like us. As equals.

If the only difference between a person and a grimm is that a grimm has no soul...

Then humans that have no heart deserve to be stricken down like the monsters they are...

* * *

 **Nila's POV**

I sat on a ledge high above the mountain that I had climbed several times now, without a harness of course. My friend climbed below me, complaining all the while still following. It was a rather carefree life, easily adaptable and moderately amusing.

But Grimm have no sense of mercy.

They ran rampant through the streets, sinking their teeth into any person they could. Blood was spilt, but not enough to end a life, I wouldn't let it go that far.

A spear of ice jammed itself in the Ursa's skull and the flaming sword burned through the chest of the alpha beowolf. Leaving the scrap of the pack to flee, they showed no mercy and neither will I. Summoning wind dust, I created a bow and multiple arrows from my bracelets. Firing three arrows, they followed the retreating scum until a nice.

 ***Klunk***

Rang as the arrow stuck through the monster's hearts.

* * *

 **Akita's POV**

 _Year Three, 7:00PM._

The feeling that I'm missing something is back, same as last year. I'm certain the general is hiding something from me. People are telling me I've changed, but I don't remember being any different at all. People tell me that I should remember all the things I've done, I'd apologize if I knew what they were talking about.

Patch.

That's what they call me.

Apparently, I don't deserve to be called my name anymore, Akita. Akita, otherwise known as the lone wolf. The one man army. The silver death. The shattered heart.

I don't understand any of it.

It's hurting my head.

Stop it.

Stop it.

Stop.

It.

* * *

 **Sorry, I couldn't continue and elaborate on this story concept and couldn't involve all of the characters in this day, November 1st.**

 **This was my try at doing the OCs personality and thought process, please give me feedback on how I did.**

 **-DimensionBlade 1.2**


	10. Ch 6: Interactions

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

Chapter 6: Interactions

 **"Akita Suzuki vs. Trent Eucliwood"**

My footsteps became lighter as I approached the platform from the tunnel. With my gear strapped to their respective holsters across my body, I stopped about 10 feet from my opponent, waiting for the fight to begin.

My opponent seemed confident in himself, he held his head slightly tilted to the left so that his dark brown hair hung at the side of his face. He was a bit taller than me, 4 inches at the least. He was scrawny, which led me to believe he was more of a ranged fighter. The intercom cut off any other analysis before they appeared in my head.

 **"The fight will be starting in: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6...**

Unlatching my sword from my hip, I swing it open and offered my opponent a brief smile.

 **5**

He equipped his dual pistols, they both were finely polished and glowed silver, the handle had a piece of wood decorating it.

I got into a lower stance with my sword out behind me, preparing to launch myself forward.

 **4**

He bent his legs slightly, resting his weight on the one placed behind him, which obviously meant he intended to pull away.

 **3, 2**

 **1,**

 **GO**

I shot forward with a blinding speed as he bounced back, my sword swung at his stomach before he rolled away. I stuck my sword into the ground, spinning around it to change direction before rushing forward again, I began to assault him with intense speed, assuring that I was on the offensive despite lacking an arm. The boy smacked me across the face with one of his guns, momentarily stunning me before raining bullets on my position.

Dodging backwards, I readjusted my balance, turning on my heel to face the gun-wielder, I quickly cut one of the bullets in half before it made impact with my chest. His eyes widened for a bit before he began struggling to reload. Using this opportunity, I flew at him, dropping into a slide, I spun on the ground, kicking him once, sweeping his legs out from under him. As he fell forward, I used my arm and hip to force my lower body upwards and deliver a neck twisting kick to his jaw.

As the victim rolled on the ground, his aura halfway through the yellow zone, he stopped and shot a single bullet which made direct contact with my forehead. I slid across the floor in a daze, only now remembering that I had aura to protect me.

Meaning I could be even more reckless than usual...

Spinning on my back, I hopped back onto my feet and shot at Trent like a bullet. Just before engaging him, I threw my sword high into the air. A smile shone brightly on my face.

So, my onslaught began.

Assaulting Eucliwood with a barrage of kicks that took a portion off of his aura each time one hit directly. His aura reserve was rapidly dropping and he couldn't formulate a plan that could go in his favor, my foot to his face interrupted his thoughts for the final time.

My opponent began to get up before I crushed my foot into his chest, watching as my sword came falling down from the air, landing right so it nicked Trent's poor ear. Ending the match, sending the opposition into the red zone.

 **"Good fight gentlemen. The winner is Akita Suzuki. Although Mr. Eucliwood could fend off Mr. Suzuki at a distance, he did not predict all of his opponents moves in close range. Mr. Suzuki's strong offense gave him this victory, although I recommend you fight a bit more _cautiously_ next time Mr. Suzuki."**

I laughed nervously at the professor's voice over the loudspeaker.

 **"Class dismissed."**

Thank Monty, I'm _so_ hungry...

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 _Convenient Time Skip..._

 _Training Room_

"Ok, I want Akita and Pan on vanguard. Colbalt, you take center position and I'll take rear cover." Mauve ordered. The other members gave a small sign that they understood before she continued, "In this simulation, we'll be in a Forest with only beowolves and ursa. Let's run through this once and tweak our strategy afterwards.

The team members gave a slight nod before the simulation surrounded them and they got into formation.

A pack of beowolves appeared from behind a mass of trees, Pan and Akita quickly engaged and were able to eliminate the majority of the pack. Colbalt kept grimm from flanking the two while Mauve offered support fire.

All was going well until...

"Tch! No stab me, stab bad grimm." Pan yelled at Colbalt as she accidentally hit him. A shot resounded in the distance, followed by,

"Ow! Goddamit Mauve. Learn how to aim your rifle!"

The team quickly broke formation, arguing excessively about every fault in everyone's performance. The fight soon resulted to the team splitting back into partnered groups to practice compatibility and understanding.

* * *

"Ok, so Mauve. I'm going to give you a few pointers on being a sniper. I used to play one a few years ago, you know. Before I became a badass."

Mauve rolled her eyes and retorted with, "You talk about it like it's a video game."

"Nope. I _still_ play the sniper in video games." Akita responded with a smirk.

"Whatever, what are your 'tips'." She asked sarcastically.

"Ok. So the first step to being a sniper is not having an inferiority complex."

"I do not have a-"

"Second step. Put trust in yourself. Don't set yourself up for disaster." Akita's demeanor changed completely as he went through his explanation. "Having a belief in yourself will allow you to concentrate on what you will do, not what would happen if you missed. That difference might very well be the difference between shooting an enemy..." The black haired boy stuck two fingers out while closing the other ones to make a hand gun. Pointing it forward, "...or shooting yourself." He said seriously before pressing his own hand to his head. "Got that?"

Mauve nodded slightly, surprised that Akita could actually be serious at times.

"Trust in yourself. If you don't trust in yourself, you won't take action. A sniper's job is to take action, it doesn't matter if they miss or not, there's always a plan B with a sniper." Akita stated.

"And if there is not a backup plan?" Mauve questioned.

"Then you make one." He answered simply.

* * *

*Clap Clap Clap*

*Clap Clap Clap*

"What is name?" Pan asked questioningly.

"Oh, this? It's called pattycake."

"Pattycake. Very, strange."

"True."

* * *

 **Akita's POV**

Naps.

One of the greatest ways to relieve stress and sickness. It could be considered the cure to everything...

Except for depression and heart disease, long naps can cause those.

Unfortunately, my blessing of sleep was interrupted by none other than the silver eared loudspeaker that is Sylvia. I didn't pick up much of the dialogue, but from what I could decipher, she said something along the lines of: "No fun– find some– Akky!"

With that, my door slammed open and most likely had its hinged bent. "Akky! I'm booooorrrred! Let's go do something!"

"Go with your team, you've interrupted a legendary ritual that may have put your life in danger. I can only lift the curse under certain conditions that you are not meeting right now." I said back.

"Oh no! I'n cursed!? This can't be real! HELP ME!"

"Ok, the first condition you need to meet is getting out of my room, this is where the legendary evil spirit rests, you do not want to disturb its place of death."

"I've got it!" Sylvia yelled as she darted out of the room, standing on the other side of the door. Getting out of bed, I walked over to where she was planted. "Akita, what's this curse called? What's the spirit's name! I can apologize."

"It's name is Sleep."

"Sleep, I apologize for being a nuisance to your holy realms- wait." She stopped abruptly, realizing what I had done.

"Bye." I told her bluntly, leaving her with a flick to the forehead before slamming the door. The _click_ of the lock resounded and could be heard by the faunus on the other side. Sylvia slumped slightly, before perking up again and rushing off to Mauve who was walking down the hall towards our room.

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter. The story will definitely be picking up in the next chapter as I just came up with a good plot idea. Look forward to that, as I will be getting to writing that chapter as of immediately.**

 **Please leave your reviews about how I did, what I could do better, and what you'd like to see. Don't hesitate to private message me any ideas you might have for the story.**

 **-Dimension 1.2**


	11. Ch 7: Caution

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

Chapter 7: Caution

 **Akita's POV**

 _"Ak-pleas-et-me-."_

My eyes felt dry as I forced them open, not wanting to experience that dream over again. My chest seemed to creak in a way that no one else heard as it slowly stretched to rise and fall farther out.

Seeing as my other teammates were still sleeping on their beds, with the exception of Pan who was on the floor, I rose out of my rested state ahead of them. Checking the time, it 4:00AM, on a Saturday. Seeing as it was a day off, I decided that I would spend some time alone.

I need it.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Mauve awoke from a dreamless night feeling quite refreshed despite the hell of a day she was dragged along by her silver eared acquaintance. She set a loud alarm for 5 minutes that began to count down. Making her way into the bathroom and locking the door behind her, she began her daily routine before hearing a loud,

 ***RIIINNNGG***

Her alarm had gone off, waking her fellow teammates. She could hear the quiet rising of Pan and Colbalt cursing the world while shutting off the alarm. Akita had gone quiet for some reason.

Had she even seen him on her way to the bathroom?

* * *

 **Akita's POV**

In pitch darkness, I continued the listings.

"Yuu Hanabe, John Hall the Third, Sarah Ayling, Adriana Dakota..."

I had gotten to number 54 of 67. 67 people that have stained my life.

The 67 people that I had killed.

"Otori Futanabe, Tyler Parks, Rhianne Pimenova, Hitane Yukari, Minh Quang, Hoang Tuyet."

On, and on, and on.

The names came each and every time. I forced myself to remember every single name, not allowing myself to forget what I had done. I had even had to name a few of them myself, for they had no name prior to their death.

And finally, the unknown number 68. I don't know if I had killed her or not...but one day, she disappeared.

"Nicole Kuroyama."

Letting out a breath that seemed to release all of their souls out of my lungs, I stood up and began my walk towards the cafeteria. For a second...

I thought I had heard a voice in the distance, although distorted.

"You'-no-rve-n you-rth-y. Co-o-Aki."

* * *

'These pancakes are great, weird how almost all of the syrup was gone though.'

"And where have _you_ been."

'...crap.'

My head clocked around to reveal a fuming Princess with steam coming out of her ears.

"Hey Princess...how've you been. The memories am I right, how long's it been? 10 hours? You've changed so much!"

"I hope you know that I am still waiting for an explanation."

"And I think you and I both you you're not getting one."

She sighed heavily before placing her tray on the table and sat down next to me, the other two following suit. They ate in silence for a while before I had started up the conversation again.

"I heard Team NTSH went on a mission. I think we should go on one too." I suggested.

"We have more important matters at the moment." Mauve responded.

"Yeah! Like what you were doing. Were you with a _girl?_ Or maybe you were 'making up' with your righ-"

"Hey, look! _Anything_ else, let's pay attention to that." I interrupted.

* * *

 _Later_

"Shadowing, Stealth Operative, Escort..." I mumble to myself as I read the mission board. "These sound like really low-level basic missions."

"What would you expect? We are first years, not second or third." Mauve rolled her eyes at me, "What kind of missions are you used to in any case. Perhaps we could find one adequate for you, such as taking out the trash, which would consist of you going outside, and that is all."

"Assassination." A blunt word that brought silence to the lively team around me.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Along with protecting the wall for 2 months straight with minimal sleep for the construction workers to fill in cracks. Rescue missions have also been common, although those 3 were only the ones issued by Atlas. If I had my own choice, I would choose something much more difficult."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"This one sounds fun. Just clearing out some Grimm...outside...the walls." My breathing became heavy, haze began to cover my eyes before disappearing altogether and leaving me confused. "I-in any case. Choose this one. I'm...I'm gonna go lay down."

I walked around the corner before stumbling and focusing my balance onto the wall. 'What the hell just happened?' I wondered. I used the wall for support and somehow arrived at my dorm soon enough. Using my scroll to enter, I plopped onto the bed. An annoying ringing had made its presence known in my ears, my eyes gravitating towards the drawer next to my bed.

 _One per day._

The image of a small metal box appeared in my head.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

A bullet lodged in the forehead of the beowolf before it collapsed to the ground lifelessly. Hitsui swung his gunblade to the side once to clear the smoke before holstering his weapons. Looking around, all of the grimm in the general area were cleared out.

"Nice work everyone. I think we're done for today. Let's find shelter until tomorrow."

"I second that." Tom said with a yawn.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else? Come on! I've gotta do _something_ to burn off all of the food I had today." Sylvia complained.

"Correction. All of the _supplies_ you had today." Hitsui mentioned.

"Oh come on! They said there was nothing else around and I was hungry!" Sylvia continued.

"We got breakfast 4 hours ago." Hitsui argued.

"And I haven't eaten anything else until an hour ago. This argument is over!" The silver eared faunus closed before walking away briskly.

Nila stared for a second before calling out,

"Shelter is in the other direction!"

"Calories, Nila! Calories!"

* * *

The team found themselves in the makeshift shelter they had constructed earlier using the sticks, rocks and other raw materials in the vicinity. They had brought sleeping bags so the arrangements were no problem.

Soon enough, they had set up for the night, but Sylvia still wasn't back yet.

"Hey, Nila. Have you seen Sylvia yet?" Tom asked tiredly.

"No sign. She'll be back soon, she knows where we are." Nila responded.

"There's nothing to worry about, it's just Sy-oh my god. We should really worry." Hitsui reasoned.

Smoke.

Smoke means fire.

Fire + Absent Sylvia = ?

"That doesn't look good. Let's go help, Tom, Hitsui." Nila ordered.

"Rethink this, we're here to clear out grimm, we have no business there. I'd rather not put us in danger." Tom suggested.

"Tom. Think about it. Sylvia...and fire." Hitsui stated.

"Forget what I said. Let's go." Tom finished as the two ran off.

Nila sighed heavily to herself. "That's what they agree on?" before following after them.

* * *

 **That's the chapter for now, I'm building up a few things right now if you noticed. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews, it helps a lot with my writing and helps me see what I'm doing well with and what I need to work on.**

 **-DimensionBlade 1.2**


	12. Ch 8: Split

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

Chapter 8: Split

 **3rd Person POV**

"Hey! One-arm! I bet that's the hand you get off with isn't it!" A call came from the other side of the cafeteria. The taunt was obviously directed towards Akita, his bangs shadowed his eyes as he continued to the table silently. Sitting down last, the other three gave him a worried look, seeing as he was clearly irritated by the remark.

"What? Are you deaf too One-arm? Mute? Or maybe you just don't have it in you to say something back?"

Akita flew out of his seat as the words left the verbal assailant's mouth, the force sent his chair flying the other direction. Pan's eyes widened as he grabbed onto Akita's shirt sleeve, Colbalt grabbed his collar.

"I'm going to make him forget what year it is." he yelled as they kept their grip on him. "Let me go! I'm going to make his face look even worse!" the boy screamed with a clenched fist.

"It's not worth it, Akita! His face already looks like a snowman in late spring! Spare him!" Colbalt forced out as she continued to pull me back by my hoodie.

Akita planted his feet in the ground, the momentum of Pan and Colbalt sent them flying back into the table as he sat back down. "Yuki's getting here early tomorrow. Then I'll beat his face into a melted chicken beak with both hands." The angered boy muttered, visibly seething.

* * *

 _Beacon Courtyard_

 **Akita's POV**

" _How_ much longer until she arrives?" Mauve asks, a bit peeved that I called them up a bit before (An hour before) Yuki came to visit and rebuild my arm.

I pulled out my scroll to check the time, "She says she'll be here in about 5 minutes."

Mauve and Colbalt sighed in relief as Pan didn't mind as much, simply sitting on the ground, twitching his black panther ears once and a while and slightly rubbing the large scars drawn across his chest.

"You don't mind, right Pan?" I questioned hopefully.

"Tsk." was his short answer.

"Pan...I _believed_ in you..."

The sound of a large engine shattered the small conversation as we all turned our heads to see the Bullhead coming from a short distance away. It took a while, but soon it hovered over us and landed not far in from my position posted up against the light stand.

A smile worked its way on to my face as I began to walk a little faster towards the Bullhead.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

A girl with long brown hair stepped off the ship, her pale complexion contrasted by the freckles that sprinkled her face. _Yuki._ Her green eyes brightened as they spotted Akita.

The rings on her forefingers were identical to the bracelet on Akita's wrist.

What seemed to be a happy reunion then turned into the continuation of a war.

In one swift moment, the rings on the girl's fingers shifted to wrap around her knuckles, they crackled with electricity as a bloodthirsty glimmer appeared in the girl's eyes. Akita equipped his sword just as quickly as he shot forward to meet her attack.

"Get down!" Mauve yelled, pulling Colbalt off of the pavement as Pan pounced away from pure instinct.

The weapons collided as a surge of electricity short circuited the lights and shattered a window or two. The weapons stayed locked for a second before Akita twisted his sword and broke the three weapons apart, he backed up as did the girl.

There was only a split second before they collided again, Yuki went for a high cross, the opposing sword landed in between the middle and ring knuckles, the momentum carrying Akita over Yuki and allowing him to land behind her. A horizontal slash was incoming, giving her little time to react, when it looked like one of them was finally going to land a hit, Yuki jumped forward landing on her hands, before pushing back and kicking the sword upwards.

Akita fell backwards with the sword, slightly losing balance. No trained fighter would let a moment like that go unnoticed.

The female's feet gracefully landed on the ground, without a moment of hesitation, they spun around and began to launch a clenched fist towards the stomach of her single-handed opponent. Once again, the attack was intercepted as the boy fell farther backwards, displaying a feat of flexibility, he sprang backwards as Yuki brought her fist back to her guard. The two once again stood at a stalemate with neither taking any form of damage.

Brown hair blurred as she launched the leading attack, moving in a zigzag, she appeared inside of Akita's bubble in record time, sending a left hook. With a smirk, he narrowly dodged the punch by dodging to the right before sending a kick at her chest with his left leg, which was caught, they had both yet to sustain damage.

Using Yuki's grip as a stepping stone, Akita boosted up above his opponent and stabbed his sword downwards, only managing to hit the ground where she used to be. Piercing green eyes went in for the kill, jumping above Akita as he was pulling his sword from the ground and throwing a smashing punch downwards.

A loud smack rang and echoed throughout the courtyard for all to hear.

* * *

 _Team NTSH_

 **3rd Person POV**

A seemingly crystal spear imbedded itself inside of the skull of an unsuspecting beowolf as the three hunters in training continued towards the burning village. Grimm fell one by one as the remainder of Team Nightshade ran forward without stopping, only offering instant kills as they passed.

The fire only seemed to grow even more fierce as they got closer, the god of flame was in rage as he took the lives of both the innocent and guilty. The teams' pace quickened as they heard a bloodcurdling scream reach out and grab their lungs.

Turning the corner, death filled their field of vision, red painted the frame of bodies littered across the ground with menacing shadows standing over them. A few humans had faces of bone and blood, much like the grimm that had ripped their flesh from them.

Hitsui immediately opened fire as Tom and Nila charged in with slight fear in their eyes. Metal wires wrapped tightly around the throats of the grimm before popping the heads clean off satisfyingly. Swords, spears and axes impaled the dark creatures, left and right as Nila struck out to avenge the dead.

More fire overwhelmed both them and the monsters, making them both temporarily retreat before a massive heat wave swept through, carrying them like an ocean.

With their aura reserves diminishing, Nila, Tom and Hitsui stared back to the center of the flames only to see a girl.

A girl with eyes and hair as red and as fierce as the flames that surrounded her.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter took so long, I got really sick for a while and only recovered about a week ago. During the period that I was ill, I didn't have the energy to get a chapter out for you guys, for I knew it would only be mediocre at best if I wasn't in my best condition.**

 **I am aware that this chapter is a bit rough around the edges, but as promised, I'm starting to bring this story into rising climax. Please leave some reviews, whether it be support towards my writing or the storyline, or criticism towards the same categories.**

 **-DimensionBlade 1.2**


	13. Chapter -4: Still Mine

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

Chapter -4: Still Mine

Entry 1:

It's been 2 weeks, since she left, Unit 3 has yet to be installed. Needless to say, I still miss her.

Knowing that I possibly won't be myself next time I see her makes me want to cry tears that have dried out long ago.

In my eyes, she's still mine.

* * *

Entry 2:

She wrote me a letter from Mistral, she said the weather wasn't great, but she was doing fine. She says wants to meet up face to face, to make up for the lost time.

Unit 3 is scheduled for a week from now, I'll have to see her before then.

In my eyes, she's still mine.

* * *

Entry 3:

So I hopped on a train, 3 in the afternoon, I'll be back in two days, but I know it's too soon. Seeing her again in a month was an unexplainable feeling, all this built up stress came back at once.

Having our moment together as if we hadn't seen each other in years.

I cried. I didn't want to believe that I ever had to leave her side.

In my eyes, she's still mine.

* * *

Entry 4:

I wrote back with a song, hope that it won't be to long, until we see each other one more time.

In my eyes, she's still mine.

"What we have knows no distance. Not when it comes to you and me."

* * *

Entry 27:

So I'm going through these boxes, my life's back on track.

It's been three years and she hasn't written back.

But in my eyes, she's still mine.

I know it sounds stupid to be waiting this long, but I'm still in love, but I know that it's wrong.

Because in my eyes, she was mine.

* * *

Entry 28:

So my Unit is finally reinstalled after some patching, I'll be leaving for Beacon soon.

The General promised that I'll get to see my old house before I go, apparently they've bought it out and are saving it for after I graduate. It'll be nice to have a place to come home to at least.

* * *

Entry 29:

I've spent one night in my old house, it felt alien to sleep here, even though I spent 13 years of my life living here. Thinking of it as a home is difficult, something just feels missing.

Something unusual to say the least, but it's not a family.

It's...I can't say.

But it was mine.

* * *

 **Just a little thing I came up with, the next "official" chapter will be finished in a week's time or so. I've been held up with a bunch of stuff and haven't had enough time to write a proper chapter.**

 **I should have a lot of time over the weekend as well as next week though, so it's coming!**

 **-DimensionBlade 1.2.**


	14. Chapter 9: Afterwards

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

Chapter 9: Catch Up

 _MECA Dorm_

 **Akita's POV**

Yuki and I sat at the desk with a pre-made arm with no special functionalities. The arm was plain metal, with the basic interior components, but no external features visible to the eye. Yuki was currently tuning the settings and taking measurements before making another more suitable arm.

"So what's that? 46 straight wins?" I joked.

"And 3 losses!" Yuki added.

"Yes, three losses. All during the time I was getting a weapon rebuilt, by...who was it again. Oh yeah, _you._ "

" _I_ , don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh no. Did you lose a bit of your memory when you missed such a crucial punch and faceplanted?"

"Why you–"

"Ow! Ow ow ow ow! Don't do that! I have receptors there!"

"I _know_."

"I swear–"

 ***RING RING RING***

The scroll cut off the conversation as all heads (Yuki, Colbalt, Pan and myself) turned towards the noise. Colbalt went to pick it up and read the contact name.

"Akita, it's your's. Someone under the name, 'Bitch Queen'. Should I pick it up?" Colbalt asked.

"Yeah, throw it here." I replied. The toss was a short distance, I snatched it out of the air with my one working arm with a bit of difficulty before picking it up.

A small click was heard before I lifted the scroll to my ear.

"Hey Mauve."

* * *

 **Mauve's POV**

After a short call to Akita to inform him and the team of where I was currently located, I walked through Vale without much direction. Having grown up in Atlas, I am not familiar with the structure and layout of this city.

As of recently, I had exhausted my supplies, my stockpile of dust cartridges has run dry. Following the various maps placed at major intersections, I made my way to a dust shop, occasionally tapping the pocket on my small violet purse that contained my currency card to reassure myself that I had not been robbed.

The organized wandering reminded me of trying to navigate around my own home, with all of the different hallways, entrances, exits and rooms. My mind began to wander about, getting completely off the topic of the dust store.

All of the different things I could've been instead of a Huntress. Perhaps a Commanding Officer in the Atlas military, or I could've went and started a business, possibly gone to college and gone after a cosmetics career. Although I knew I could never follow through with those things now, here I was, attending Huntsman School, having considerable combat knowledge, and the leader of a team no less. My father has praised me for my achievements, although I still haven't done what I really wanted to.

I don't want to me Mauve Victor, daughter of the great military official. I want to pave my own path, start my own journey, paint my own picture. Let Mauve Victor be a name that is known throughout, not as a successor, but as an initiator.

A common question that is asked of every young person is, "What do you want in life?"

My answer could mirror that of many others.

I want to be independent, and walk my own path. Speaking of which, I've reached the end of mine.

"From Dust Till Dawn". Interesting name...but it closes at 8...

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

"So, how did you two meet in the first place?" Colbalt questioned Yuki and Akita as they were taking measurements of his arm.

"Well. Our parents knew each other before we were born, and even helped name us. So we were always just around each other." Yuki responded.

"Oh. You guys must be pretty close then, huh?"

"I guess you could say that, but everything kinda fell apart, and we were moved to the military bunker. I didn't see him again until 3 years after we'd entered the place."

"Tough. So what happened?"

"I...don't remember." Akita cut in, blankly. "As a child..."

"Um, you doing ok, Akita?" Colbalt asked.

"Why...why can't I–Yuki? I'm confused, I thought I had met you just last year." Akita blankly muttered once again.

"Have you really forgotten that much? I thought you would've remembered at least a little." Yuki joked. Her smile slowly faded as she looked deeper into Akita's lost, empty eyes. "Wait, you're serious?"

Akita's eyes darted to the ground as he tried to avoid her gaze.

"Patch...what did they do while you were in the bunker?"

* * *

 _Forest_

"W-what...what was that?" Hitsui said in between breaths, he gripped his knees as he was bent over, almost ready to throw up with all of the running they had done. The fire had pushed the team out of the town as the flaming girl seemed to lead a horde of grimm through who stomped out the fire before vanishing.

"I think we can just agree that...none of this ever happened?" Nila asked with a bit of hope.

The three nodded their heads before a voice cut through the small team bonding session.

"Hello!? Nila? Hitsui? Other guy?"

 _Sylvia..._

The silver faunus stepped out from a bush, her eyes locking onto her teammates before lighting up, "Guys! Where were you? I went to the shelter and you weren't there. Jeez, and you guys said _I_ was the irresponsible one." She said with a _hmph._

The fox took a small step back as she saw the looks her teammates were giving her. Their eyes glowed red as they glared with a slightly bloodthirsty glint.

"Sy-L-Vi-A." Each of them sounded out a syllable of her name as she began to shrink with fear,

 _'They said Grimm were the creatures created entirely of darkness and evil, NOT HUNTSMAN IN TRAINING!'_

* * *

 **That's all for the main chapter, but I want to try my hand at something really quick...**

* * *

 **Omake 1:**

"Welcome to the fabulous Beacon Cliifs! It's 11:00PM, Thursday Night as always! Are you ready for what we have tonight!" The announcer says into the microphone plugged into the speaker behind her. She mischievously winked a pink eye, her blonde hair swinging slight as she spun to face the two teams.

"Tonight, we have Team Nightshade and Team Mecha going at it, loser gets launched off into the Emerald Forest!" The crowd roars before she continues, "Let's get started."

Pan steps up to take the mic, leaving everyone a bit confused before he did something quite unsuspected.

"We have the Nudist dropping the beat, here we go!" the announcer, also known as Sarah fires off a shot, signaling the beginning of the battle.

Mauve and Nila step up as Nila takes the first blow,

 ** _"You're thinkin' you're tough, Princess. I'm calling your bluff, like this._**

 ** _Coulda' took it easy, but you had to go against me. 'Might still back off, if you started begging, 'please'._**

 ** _Just kidding, I'm giving you it the hard way, putting you down, knocking you out, and beating you, to your dismay."_**

"Ooh. Let's see how Mauve reacts to this!"

 **"I've seen butlers do what you do, but only better. I've seen guns spit more rhymes than you, but only faster.**

 **I'm about to fire you a like bullet, and you know that–if you oppose me, you can't disown me, I've got that covered.**

 **I hope you've got insurance, 'cause, you're-gonna-need-an I.V, rollin'-by-with-light-speed. Scientists can't abide me, can't confine heat."**

"Get out of here Nila! Next up, Sylvia and Colbalt."

"Colbalt goes first!"

 **"Oh. Here we go. Sorry, wait-a-minute, gotta catch my flow. Don't worry, I've got it though. Can't take it harder than you can show.**

 **I'm packing power, to devour, super-powers with a single blow.**

 **You're sitting there, with your thumb in your mouth, thinkin' this out. 'How can I beat her now?'. You can't, I've got plans, that you won't understand.**

 **You're catchin' up miles that I already ran, you might as well just kick the can."**

"Here comes Sylvia!"

 _ **"Gonna drop the mic, pass it off to my right hand. Getting rid of the worries like the Canihan.**_

 _ **Druggin' you up, blow you like dust, you keep flappin' the lips that I wish you'd shut. Nothing wrong but, you're passing up the shortcut, and yet they still call ME the mutt.**_

 _ **You've forged your future, you might as well be scoopin' manure. There's a slim chance, that you'd ever see-an-enemy-with-as-much-ferocity that I've got under my skin wraps."**_

"That's point Nightshade! Let's see how Akita does against Tom! Unfortunately, Hitsui made the poor mistake of eating Sylvia's lunch earlier and is no longer with us today. A moment of silence please...ok, that's enough. Tom, take the lead!

 _ **"You're artificial, causing ripples under the man holes. You don't know, what the mind of a man does, to understand the rightful standards.**_

 _ **I'm training up multitudes, but then I look at you. All's you do, is fight, I bet you don't even know how to fly a kite.**_

 _ **I can't even trust you to bark, let alone bite."**_

"That hit home! Akita, come on!"

 **"You can expect a bite, and yes I know how to fight, but under the lights.**

 **I'm doing what's right, for the people. It's unbelievable. Your well-being is feeble, replaceable by any cable, I'd dare to pull.**

 **Thought you were smart to be pullin' at my left hand, I don't even want to imagine what you've being doing with your right, man.**

 **I've got enough, flames-to-win-the-game, range-to-pack-the-pain, after I'm done, you'll be walking home, but with a cane."**

"They're going in for round 2~!"

 _ **"Dark forces are the evil, that we oppose, but that means nothing. Compared to the idiots I know.**_

 _ **You're acting all composed, thinkin' you can get low. But-you-can't-do-fast. Hittin'-a-blast, think-you-can-last? Think again.**_

 _ **You think you can beat me with words alone? Grab a pen. Shake it like this, doing your shit, reforge your collapse faster than Mount Glenn."**_

And Akita wraps it up.

 **"You've got me under wraps, but that doesn't faze me. You trap me in a cage, is that rage, Mari? The next syllable is the answer, and it's 'no'. I'm 'bout to drop the punishment, call it the gun show.**

 **'Cause I'm a maniac, Brainiac. So you should take a step back. I set traps, that'll make your neck snap.**

 **I'm lost on memory lane, you just fry your brain. I'll leave you walking outta here, hangin' your head in shame.**

 **Doesn't matter whatever you offer me, won't take it for anything, honestly. A trail in my wake, as I blaze away, I'll send you a gift card. Ok?**

 **I'm an ace, in this case, set the pace that you'll folla'. You'll be tyin' your throat to a colla'. I'll be leading the way, to today, with you, but hanging off my chain."**

"And that's all! Mecha takes it. Start the countdown!" The crowd erupts into a cheer as they sweep away the losing team.

Team NTS (no H), look around a bit confused before looking down.

They were standing right above the launchpads with a few students holding them down each.

"3!"

"Dammit, Tom! Why'd you have to lose?!" Sylvia yelled.

"2!"

"It wasn't just me! Yell at Nila!" Tom retorted.

"1!"

"Don't drag me into this, we're all getting sent off anyways. God, this is initiation all over ag–"

"Go!"

"aaaiiiiinnnnnnn!" Nila screamed as they were sent off into Emerald Forest in one swift press of a button.

The crowd flew into celebration, chanting "Mecha! Mecha! Mecha!", completely ignoring what might've become of the losing team as they all went inside to party until they passed out and skip class tomorrow.

* * *

 **Thanks to RemnantSoul for giving me an idea for the Team Rap Battle. I had a bit of trouble, and this took a while. Hope I didn't mess up too badly.**

 **See you guys next time, please leave a review to tell me how I did.**

 **-DimensionBlade 1.2.**


	15. Writer's Notice

**I'm really sorry about not updating for a while, I'm going through some major writer's block. I'll write 500 words and just not be able to come up with anything else. So for now, I'm going to take a small break and give myself some time to do a few other things.**

 **In other words, I'm going to try to get over my writer's block, it may take a week or a month, but I really need this. I plan to finish this story, possibly by June. Before an entire YEAR has passed since I began writing this.**

 **So once again, I'm sorry, but once I get back, I'll jump right into the action. If you guys want to speed along the process, I wouldn't mind you guys sending in some Antagonists that I could possibly use. I've had one sent in and a few other ideas, but I can't seem to find a way to implement them properly.**

 **This is DimensionBlade 1.2.**

 **See you later.**


	16. Chapter 10: Humanity

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

Chapter 10: Humanity

Breath.

Steady breath.

So close that I could feel it against my neck, forcing me to swallow any words that I would've uttered without hesitation just a moment ago.

Breath.

I had no idea how it got so close in a matter of seconds.

Breath.

It was coming from the individual standing directly in front of me. My own was becoming heavy.

Breath.

It seemed to speed up, excited at something.

Breath.

Cold metal pressed up to where I drew mine.

Breath.

I predict I won't have any in a few moments.

* * *

 **Akita's POV**

*Shuffle*

*Shuffle Shuffle*

*Ting* *Gasp*

...

...

*Shuffle Shuffle Shuffle*

I have quite the suspicion on who that could be...

Slowly opening my eyes enough to stare through my eyelashes, I saw no other than Sylvia going through my school bag.

"Sylvia." Her head jerked up at her name, her eyes staring straight into my tired ones, "What the hell are you doing?"

She avoided my eyes for a second, seemingly looking for something else to direct her attention to, "...Colbalt told me to look for candy in your bag."

"Candy?"

"Yeah. She said that it could be in either a foil wrapping or in a card stock package."

I facepalmed.

"Sylvia. She wasn't telling you to look for candy."

"What else could be colorful and in a wrapper?"

"Well Sylvia. You're not going to find any in my bag. But it's called a –"

* * *

 **Akita's POV**

The months went by so fast.

I had almost not realized that time was passing me by.

'The same routine', I thought. Although, it was nothing like that.

Every moment was eventful.

 _"Sorry, there's apparently a lot of stuff going down in Atlas. I'm being recalled right now, at least you got your arm fixed, right? Bye Patch!"_

I stared back down at the metal arm that extended from slightly above my elbow. The sleek finish on the outside and soft edges prevented its joints from pinching and getting caught. I pulled my sleeve down slightly and tugged lightly on the black glove that covered the rest of the hand.

I hated it.

For a second, I could imagine my hand there. My _real_ hand. Soft skin, smooth joints, lines across the palm. In my hand, was another one. A little paler, and tinier than mine. Feminine.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I snapped out of it before looking back up. The pilot gave me a nod as I climbed aboard the bullhead. Looking back, Team Nightshade waved us off as I took a seat next to Pan, across from Mauve and Colbalt before strapping myself in.

I'd rather not have another vehicle that threw me into the clouds every time it made a sudden move.

Back on the lines of duty, although I'm not alone this time. Whether that's a good or bad thing is debatable, but there's no use arguing against it now. Slate knows what he's doing, presumably. The opinions of many are taken directly by him, either to be dismissed or to be implemented, he's the Headmaster of a school designed to create mass-murderers of the creatures of darkness after all.

Even so, I find myself doubting him, the students, the staff, hell, I doubt whether standing with Vale is the right choice, or whether it will just end up with me being a bloody stain on someone's fist.

Once again, it's debatable.

* * *

...

...

 _What makes someone human?_

Is it the physical structure? The DNA? The mindset? The sentience?

Is it possible for something artificial to become human? A mere computer turning into an everyday Joe, the person moving into that house down the street was once a program running lines of code over and over again, but you'd never know.

An artificial entity created and inspired by the subconscious of an actual human. Still not convinced?

There was once a case, we now refer to it as the "Gust of Wind".

What a lot of people don't know is that the government isn't all for the people. They are ruthless, they do things for the greater good, and they will do anything to achieve it. 13 children were taken in initially, each given a role to play, their position in the house of cards.

Ace, or Ethan, was uploaded, giving him the ability exist on multiple planes of the internet, he was part of the network. His brain overloaded and quite literally, he popped like a balloon floating into barbed wire.

Two, or Juju, was given the ability to transmit her thoughts to any living, and non-living, being within a certain range. One day, she began to complain about constant headaches and voices speaking to her. She was found at the bottom of the wall the very next morning, it was suicide.

Three, Gerald, had all of his organs replaced with machines that could do their job twice as well. He was predicted to live for over 300 years, as long as his organs stayed functional. But accidents happen too often during maintenance for him to live very long.

Four, Yuri, had circuits implanted beneath her skin, allowing her to redirect, activate or cancel outside circuits at will. Her battery would be charged every 24 hours while she slept. She was prepared for almost everything, _almost_. During a mission, she was midway through deactivating a security code when the owner released all of the resistors on his devices. Successfully overloading his systems, and the Fourth.

I could go on and on, but there was one boy. Recently orphaned, they delayed his project for a year or two. He had gone through multiple prototypes, none of them succeeding. However, one day, they did succeed.

The boy was believed to be rash, an unrivaled monster in battle, and was cold to the very core. He had someone whom he loved with all of his heart, and she loved him back. He would confide in her, and vice versa, they were each other's only warmth in the freezing darkness of the laboratory. Oddly enough, she was the one to take him away from everyone, especially herself.

The boy's mind was pushed to the back, contained and controlled. They began to download something into his brain, little by little. Or would it be considered a someone?

Soon enough, the original personality, memories, and feelings of the boy were replaced with a mere artificial intelligence. The AI learned to fight, to think, to lead, to talk, to read, but never to feel. He only knew the fake emotions they had implanted in him, he could give a million reasons to why their moon is real, sitting up there above the atmosphere.

But he would never be able to really see if it was real. To _feel_ if it was real.

So once again, _what makes someone human?_

Has this boy,

The one who had lost his identity,

His limbs,

His mind,

And his feelings.

Had he also lost his humanity?

* * *

 **Omake 2: Pumpkin**

 **Akita's POV**

 _Saturday, 10:45AM, Beacon Lunchroom_

'Cafeteria closes soon to get ready for lunch! Now, now, I have to get there now! Hungry! Breakfast, please!'

I darted across the cafeteria and got into the rather short line consisting of everyone else who was trying to cram in breakfast or just got back from a mission or outing. As I came upon the choices, there seemed to be no more food left. Until I spotted a small piece of cardboard tipped behind the counter slightly, someone had likely knocked it over and not bothered to put it back.

My hand reached behind to grab the box and lifted it in front of me, a smile finding its way onto my face. I grabbed a medium sized disposable bowl and emptied a good amount of cereal into it, swiping my lien card on the machine and inputting the items I was purchasing before walking over to the fridge and grabbing a small pint of milk.

Sitting down at one of the many empty tables, I poured the milk into my bowl before hugging a warm hand to my heart and saying, "Oh Pumpkin Pete, you are truly always there for me. My love for you blossoms into something even more beautiful than the Maidens themselves. I only hope that I can spend more years with you, together. Always."

I picked up the spoon and brought the delicious breakfast to my mouth, taking a few good bites before hearing a gasp come from behind me. Turning around to see who had interrupted my mealtime, only to see the silver-haired fox herself. "Hey Sylvia. What's up?" I asked nicely after swallowing my food.

"D-don't...don't you 'hey Sylvia' me! I can't believe you!" She screamed, drawing attention from the few people in the cafeteria. It seemed as though she were about to cry at that very moment.

"Sylvia, what's going on? Are you ok?"

"You have the _nerve_?!" She yelled again, tears becoming visible in her eyes, "I come to the cafeteria because Mauve said you would be here...just to see you with her!?" She pointed accusingly at the girl on the Pumpkin Pete's box.

"Sylvia, what the hell are you talking about? It's just breakfast, I have it every day."

" _Every day!?_ How long has this been going on, Akita!? To...to think..."

"To think what, Sylvia? I don't know why you're so hung up on this, but–"

"Just stop. I can't believe you're acting like nothing's wrong! H-how dare you cheat on me with a girl like that!"

"Cheat? Sylvia, I have no idea what you're talking about. First of all, we're not even tog–"

"Don't you try to deny it and justify yourself, Akita! You could've just told me, but you had to go ahead and–"

"Sylvia, what world are you living in? You and I are not in a relationship."

"Not anymore we're not!"

"We never were in the first place! Where are you going now!?"

"I'm going to go see if I can have some of the _Fortune Charms._ "

"Am...I supposed to get mad about that?"

"Whatever, Akita!" She yelled as she ran off with her arm to her eyes soaking up her tears.

I stood in silence for a second, staring at the spot where she used to be standing.

Slowly, I ran through the scene again and again. Only to come up with the thought, 'What the hell just happened?'

Walking back to my table, I stared down at my bowl of cereal.

 _'It's gone soggy...'_

* * *

 **I managed to pump out another chapter, although I don't think I'll be able to post that often anyways, possibly once or twice per month. I've been having to deal with a lot fo stuff regarding school and family, but that's pretty much just an excuse at this point.**

 **In any case, I'll do my best to write up a chapter whenever I can.**

 **-DimensionBlade 1.2.**


	17. Chapter 11: Stuck

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

Chapter 11: Stuck

"I hate you."

"I can get us out."

"I really hate you."

"Listen to me for once!"

"I _really_ fucking hate you."

"I get it, Akita!"

"So...are you two having a little lover's quarrel or–"

"Shut the hell up Colbalt!" Two voices responded.

"Strange. Very strange."

A heavy sigh could be heard in the darkness.

...

...

...

"So...just wondering. Do any of you know how to swim?" Colbalt's voice cut through the silence, only to be met with no response.

* * *

So, we were underground now. _How,_ you might ask?

Team Mecha had infiltrated a cave that was said to be brimming with Grimm. The large amount would be a lot to fend off from the walls, so they sent us in to clear it.

Unfortunately, the ground was unstable, and dropped us underground, straight into a water supply. As we all struggled to swim, we had a bit of a falling out, to which we got out of, and are now laying on a flat island underground.

 ***Cough Cough***

"I...would like to leave my prothetic with Yuki. The school can have my eye..."

"Akita, what are you talking about?" Colbalt asked, out of breath.

"...hey Niki...do you still have my heart? All the way out there...I'm sorry...I lost your's..."

"Akita?" Mauve's voice questioned.

"What?"

"Who's Niki?"

"...I...she...I don't know."

"What do you mean, 'you don't know'?" Mauve interrogated.

"I don't know. Let's just move on already. Now, how the hell are we going to get out of here?"

A low growl interrupted the small argument.

"Guess that will have to wait, it's time for–where's my weapon?" Colbalt exclaimed, we all reached for our respective weapons only to find that we suffered the same fate. I looked into the dark water, seeing a slight shimmer in the bottom of the cove.

Well, dammit.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

A metallic punch sent a beowolf flying into the water below.

"The scrolls aren't working! They're disabled!" Mauve yelled from behind as she was trying to call for assistance.

"Disabled?! There's no way a scroll would do that on its own!" Colbalt yelled back.

"Unless...it was sabotage." Mauve pieced everything together.

The trap right at the entrance, the grimm infestation, no backup, disabled scrolls. Someone had definitely planned this.

"Son of a–" Akita's voice was interrupted by a loud snarl, followed by a scream of pain.

"Akita!" Mauve's call echoed through the murky cave. Shadows filled her field of vision as she saw Pan tackle a grimm to the ground and tear out it's throat. Colbalt kicked away another beowolf as Pan covered her back.

Mauve threw her scroll into the mouth of one of the monsters before slamming down on the top of it's head. Filling the creatures mouth with enough blood to fill a jar, the fighting went on for what seemed to be hours.

Until it finally went dark.

* * *

Footsteps rang through the hallways as the four rushed through towards the Headmaster's office. The wood door slammed open as the teens fell in, Slate had little to no reaction.

"Professor Slate," Nila said between heavy breaths, "we've lost contact with Team MECA."

"Unfortunate. I see...I'm sorry. But there is nothing I can do." The huntsman responded.

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?! They could be dead!" Hitsui had an unexpected outburst, Slate's eyes widened slightly, as if he was amused.

"Please, I don't mean to be the antagonist here, but the city is in danger as it is." Slate opened a holographic map for them to see. On it was the visible destination of Vale, Beacon, and Patch not too far off. Approaching the walls were dots, red dots, thousands of red dots. "Those are Grimm young lady." Slate stated.

The man continued, "The Huntsman of Vale are currently short-handed, reinforcements from Mistral and the like will arrive in two days time." he paused.

"We have 5 hours." Slate switched on the microphone on his desk, projecting his voice across the entirety of the campus. **"We have a crisis, activating Protocol 184. Students of Beacon, I have told you time and time again that you are the brightest, most qualified, and greatest hope. Use those traits, your skills, to defend the city you know and were made to protect. Children, today is the day you become the defenders we need. Any and all beacons of hope shall report to the front lines, the southern Vale wall. Fight alongside your allies...or shrivel under the pressure that you will have to face sooner or later. It is an easy choice–"**

 **"Join the fight. Or leave Beacon."**

Slate turned back to face Team Nightshade once again, giving them a serious look, **"Make your choice, students."**

* * *

 **Colbalt's POV**

I groaned as I lifted myself off of the ground, glancing over the rock I had must've been hiding behind.

 _"When did I black out?"_

I heard shuffling and what seemed to be snarling. I spotted a hint of purple from the water, white teeth shimmered from the ceiling, cautious eyes staring back at me with slight fear. I looked over to where the sounds seemed to be coming from, I saw about 5 beowolves hovering over a dark figure, all trying to get a piece. Red stained the ground around them and I could almost hear the sound of Akita's screams ringing in my ears again.

Instantly, I tried to get a better look, but before I could, a whistle cut through the noise and the beowolves ran back into the darkness disappearing from our sight. The dark figure was now a bit more visible, a trail of blood underneath it as if it was dragged across the ground.

A cold hand sat in the small amount of light, rustled hair, a torn chest and stomach, and its eyes.

I never saw eyes with so much...such a lack of light.

The image sent something into my mouth as I began to scream, clenching my head and trying to erase everything that just happened. I dropped to the floor, feeling the need to regurgitate my breakfast. Mauve emerged from the water, Pan fell from the ceiling, both sharing a look of fear. They comforted me as I began to spill my guts onto the stone, Pan walked over to the figure, to our teammate and looked back over at us.

"He can alive. Help soon."

Even with his weird speech patterns, we can understand what Pan meant.

But there was little to no hope that we would be receiving any help soon.

* * *

 **That's all for now.**

 **I'm beginning to get into the climax of the story, I'll be speeding things along right into the action now. Character and plot will be there as well, but I'm thinking that I need to start picking this story up and finish it (hopefully not rushing it too much) before it comes to a 1 year anniversary.**

 **In any case, hope you enjoyed, those of you who still read this anyways (Please let me know if you do, I'm starting to feel like the only one's reading this are me, myself, and Bob the Invisible Man.**

 **Just kidding, I see you there "The Anguished One" and "Shiroikage", thanks for sticking with me and leaving the reviews.**

 **-DimensionBlade 1.2**


	18. Chapter 12: Drag

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

Chapter 12: Drag

 **Colbalt's POV**

The feeling of dragging a heavy object behind you is not a good one.

Especially when said heavy object is leaving a small stain of blood on your back and breathing very lightly.

Just as we saw a light at the end of the cave, the ground opened up and we were met by a ton of black haired men with white military uniforms on. One stepped away from his squadron and approached us.

"You must be Team Mecha, am I correct? We assumed so by 3's sensor. Bring him inside, we'll take care of everything." He informed us all with a slight foreign accent.

Mauve came forward and asked the man, "Excuse me, but who are you?"

"I was wondering when one of you would ask that. I'm Unit 12. You can call me Arata." He said as he leaded us in after the soldiers.

The men immediately took Akita off of our hands, giving us a slight nod and small smile before rushing off. Arata stayed with us. "So...what exactly is this place?" I asked, sitting down in one of the comfy chairs they offered to us.

"I assumed 3–I mean, Akita, would have told you already." He looked at us expectedly before continuing, "I guess not, Team Mecha–"

He stood up and pressed a button on his black watch.

The white wall behind him suddenly split into shudders and opened behind him, it revealed a ton of testing laboratories, training rooms with fighters in them, along with rest and cleansing areas.

"–Welcome to The Bunker."

* * *

 _With Team NTSH_

The sounds of weapons loading and safety locks turned off were heard throughout the frontline.

"I can't believe something like this is happening." Nila muttered.

"We'll be fine guys, it's just grimm. We can take them. We just have to believe, right guys?" Sylvia mentioned.

Hitsui added, "We're huntsmen...this is what we're meant to do. It's time to just do our jobs."

"Speaking of which..." Tom pointed out into the horizon where the night seemed to be coming a lot faster.

And in _waves._

 **"Get to your positions! Hold down the gates, we fight or we die here. For Vale!"**

A cheer was heard as the huntsmen, students, and soldiers ran into battle alike.

All warrior were to stop the advance of grimm.

* * *

 _With Slate_

The Headmaster sat at his desk, watching over the battle about to commence from his scroll. Nonchalantly rocking his head to the left as a bullet whirred by and just missed him.

"Professor Carmine. I wasn't expecting _you_ here." Slate stated without looking up from his scroll.

"Of course, _you_ wouldn't. _He_ would."

"So you've figured it out. I'm afraid I can't say that I expected this. I would've faster thought that that 'Sylvia' girl would've found me out before you did. Of course, I still don't think you have." He taunted.

Carmine's naginata flew towards the Headmaster's head, barely missing before Carmine swung it by the rope attached. The man bent over backwards to dodge the blade only to see Carmine pull it back to herself and shift it into a sword form.

" _Where_ is Slate?!" She interrogated.

"Hehe, I'd say somewhere between here and hell. Your guess is as good as mine."

Carmine struck out again as the imposter continued to taunt her.

"It was so easy too, he wouldn't even fight back. One mention about what was left of his village was enough to break the old man. Weak-minded men are not meant to be in positions of power, and this only proves my point more."

"I'll kill you!"

"You know, I'd say that I killed him, but I can't. He didn't want to give me the honor, so he did it _for_ me.

"Who **_are_** you!?

"Aw. I knew you didn't figure it out. Maybe I'll tell you if you beg on your knees. Bow a few times too."

" **Screw you!** "

"No, please. My innocent heart can't take such words, stop it!" The fake feigned distress as he continued to effortlessly dodge the Professor's onslaught. And I guess you would know that it wasn't Slate, as soon as I gave that order to send my students to the grave... _Slate always feared that scenario, didn't he?"_

The imposter finished before kicking Carmine in the abdomen, forcing her to the ground before drawing a single knife. "I'd love to play more." He jammed the knife into her ribcage, but I'd hate for you to miss your fight." He said before kicking her again, hard enough for her to fly through and shatter the office window. Falling from 50 or so stories up.

"Welp, time to see how the children are doing. Wouldn't want their playtime to go unmonitored now."

The imposter plopped down in the chair satisfyingly with a sigh. He stared at the clock above the elevator before looking down at his scroll.

"Oh, there seems to be some casualties already." He said before letting himself loose.

A sinister smile broke across his face as he began to chuckle. The sound of the elevator moving upwards could be heard, and his smile somehow grew wider. Oh, he was going to have some _fun_ today, now wasn't he?!

* * *

 _Back at the Bunker_

 **Akita's POV**

*Beep*

*Beep*

*Beep*

The sound of the monitor unplugging was rather loud as he opened his eyes.

"Unit 3 is stable, welcome back to the land of the ruthless, golden-eye." A man looking very similar to myself said to me as I began to regain awareness.

"The Bunker." I muttered.

"That's right, buddy. Come on, all your friends are waitin' for ya. Don't tell me you don't remember good ol numba 8, now didja?"

"Course I did. You're the biggest pain in the ass this base has to offer. People would kill to not remember you."

"And they _have_."

"Don't remind me."

They walked back out to the entry room to see the 3 teammates sitting and having idle conversation. Number 12 was sitting nearby and monitoring them. He was the first one to sense their presence. "Oh, Three, you're awake. I swear, you have the devil's own luck."

"If only someone would send me to meet him already." I said to myself while rubbing my temple. The pain in my head was near unbearable.

"Akita. We know. This is serious. We must go. Now. Monsters at school. Friends in danger. Bring your friends too?" Pan informed me.

"Got it. Arata, assemble the house of cards. Tell them Ace is back and we're about to Class Ten this shit."

"Roger that, Akita." Twelve said before rushing off.

"Then we have got our army. Akita, I trust that they'll be adept."

"More than that."

"Good. Then here's the plan."

This was going to be some mission. Much bigger than some extermination. This is where heroes are made, literally. And where heroes are made, mentally. It's time for the moon to rise and the wolves to come out. It's time for the Bunker to open and for Mecha to shift. This is where the outside and the inside meet, where your heritage no longer matters.

This is where everyone is truly created equal, and your fate relies on your every decision.

It's not as complex as you may think.

This is the battlefield.

* * *

 **I'm trying my best to bring this story to it's peak. I'll soon be working on other projects alongside this one, to help keep everything flowing and in balance. Don't worry, Complexity is my main focus at the moment and I hope that you guys stick around for all of my other stuff.**

 **This is it, this is where Complexity and Simplicity meet.**

 **Are you ready?**

 **-DimensionBlade 1.2.**


	19. Ch 13: Singular War

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

 **I'm going to start trying to update this story a bit faster, I don't want to let you guys down and I don't want this story to hold** ** _me_** **down. I have lots of ideas, and I feel that I can't fully take action until I tie the loose ends here.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Singular War

The sound of combat was impossible to escape from here. The stench of blood had already become familiar. The huntsmen were on the retreat.

"Pull out! Hold you ground at the walls, we need to request assistance!" A huntsmen yelled as he gestured everyone to follow him. Hitsui scanned the battlefield for his teammates. Tom finished off an ursa with a satisfying mince, before joining the force on the retreat.

Nila was ahead of them going towards the wall with Sylvia slung over her shoulder.

Hitsui quickly followed just as they saw something coming from the East. A small black wave, it had to be a force of alpha grimm, what else could be out here and heading towards them.

That's what he thought until he saw hints of blue and purple. The force slammed straight into the side of the pack of grimm, quickly dispatching them in large numbers. They were a whirlwind of destruction. This sight rose the morale of many huntsmen as they ran back to the battlefield, refusing to give the grimm the edge.

This was war.

* * *

Ashes filled the barren wasteland as the grimm dissipated, the remainder running into the distance with their tails between their legs.

"I...can't...believe...we did it." One of the huntsmen breathed out before the entirety of the defenders broke out into a cheer.

In the midst of the chaos and celebration, the Units disappeared back into the shadows, leaving the people to their own. Team MECA and Team NTSH finally reunited and instantly began to catch up, the celebration was all they needed after such a long, hard battle. Well, that and a lot of sleep, maybe the next week off of school too, and no homework for a month.

Negotiations were in order.

* * *

A scout came up to greet 'Slate' a few hours after the incident.

"Headmaster, the battle was successful. Although we lost 4 huntsmen, 18 students and 71 soldiers. The battle was victorious and it seems the grimm have retreated, I doubt that they will give up so easily."

"So do I. You are dismissed, make sure the students are at...peak condition. Please, offer my condolences to all of the families who had lost someone today."

"Of course, no problem, sir."

The scout left just before the man's face twisted into a scowl.

"There's no _way_ a few huntsmen and the brats could've defeated a force that large. I need more preparations, issue more orders..."

"And think of an escape route." A voice cut in.

The Headmaster's eyes darted up to see that menace, that mindless artificial mind of a man, Akita.

"You see, _my_ forces did quite the number on the grimm. You can thank the general for that. But, I believe I've learned quite a few things about you today as well, Headmaster." Akita began as he slowly stepped into the minimal amount of light that shone through the large windows.

"You had taken an oath of pacifism long ago, dropping your weapons and taking over a school to raise the brightest warriors the world will have to offer. Your unorthodox way of thinking influenced many into joining you, eventually you became one of the world's most iconic world leaders." Akita continued.

"Support for you was very controversial, knowing a pacifist like you would never be able to do anything if there was to be a crisis, a poor kind soul. An old man who was kind-hearted...until the bitter end."

The imposter's face twisted with each jab.

"Only for him to be replaced, by a... _not_ so poor old man. That went out of his way to kill all witnesses, send students to their doom...and not being very fun in general."

"The imposter had sent a specific freshman team, any and all records will most likely wonder what could've made this tyrant send a freshman team of all things. What they won't know is that the team had very specific people that held responsibilities of power. Now this, **this** would make Remnant wary. To have a seemingly normal boy, a huntsman in training with hopes and dreams to be personally sent to his doom and sabotaged."

"Now what would drive this man to kill such a person. Ah, yes. Because this boy was a threat. You see, this boy was not any normal boy. This boy had gone through much more than any human in existence should, in fact, to the point where he was once no longer human."

"The boy had been orphaned, experimented on, he had fallen in love, had his love reciprocated, was heartbroken, had his memories wiped, a computer implanted into him and was...repurposed."

"He was programmed to become a great hunter, seeing as he was the first success of his kind, they made more of him. Seeing as his first two units had failed, they called him by many names, Patch, Unit 3, but also Ace. The boy had his appearance altered to fit the program, those who had the program run into them also had this change, bond of the chip I suppose."

"Their names...now what were they? Oh right, the first 10 to be made after the original Ace. Nicknamed, the house of cards." The lights turned off with a snap, before dimly lighting up to see 10 more figures behind Akita as they glared at the imposter. "I don't suppose you've heard of them. Have you?"

Golden eyes lit up the room, inciting the something the man could only describe at the time as deep, raw, and utter _fear_.

* * *

The wall of the office way above the school seemingly exploded open as a figure flew out of it and began falling.

The imposter, 'Slate', no longer had his disguise on, for his hair was now short and silver, his eyes a dark shade of green, and his skin lightly wrinkled with age. 11 figures appeared at the opening before one stepped out from the group and shot downwards towards the old man, his foot visibly crushing into the poor bastards ribcage, they landed on the concrete with a sound that was louder than any explosive that had gone off in the last 100 years.

As Akita stared down at the nearly dead man, he looked with pity at the man before simply asking, "What's your name?"

"Why does it matter anymore at this point?"

"It matters to me. Tell me, _now_." Akita forced his foot into the already broken ribcage a bit more, earning a painful grunt from the man.

"Tatsuhira Suzuki. Sound familiar, _boy_?"

"Not at all. We share the same surname, but you know what happened..." Akita kneeled down and glared daggers into the man's eyes, striking fear into his bones, Tatsuhira was surprised he hadn't had a heart attack yet. "A boy that is no longer human, who has no memories of his past...what good is he to me?" Akita scoffed before stepping off of the man. Stating a short, "Goodbye." before delivering a final kick to the head that resulted in a satisfying snap of the neck.

The other units appeared behind Akita, and began giving the rundown of the situation.

"Ok, Three. You bring the news of the Headmaster being missing, we'll take care of the imposter, we'll improvise from there." A girl short girl with shoulder length hair stated. She had black hair and golden eyes, like all of the other units.

"Ahh, I guess that'll do. Thanks Eleven. To the House of Cards."

"May we never fall." They all recited together before quickly disappearing into the wind, leaving only the broken property, it was as if nobody had been there in the first place.

* * *

 **Another short chapter, I'm thinking of wrapping this up, I might end it on a bit of a loose note, but I'll leave it to you guys whether you want a sequel or not. I'm aware that I didn't do very well in writing this story, but I wouldn't feel _write_ just leaving it. (Ignore my bad pun)**

 **The next chapter will be the last. To the house of cards. To our story. Don't worry about it though.**

 **This is where everyone is truly created equal, and your fate relies on your every decision.** **It's not as complex as you may think.**

 **This is the battlefield.**

 **-DimensionBlade 1.2**


	20. Final Chapter: Glance

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

Final Chapter: Glance

The school had been shut down and the students were given time off until further notice. After the extermination of Tatsuhira, it was discovered that he had roughly 20 victims, including Professor Slate and Professor Carmine. Huntsmen have been all over the edges of Vale, keeping an eye out for any further signs of grimm.

Despite the rough times, the students were having no trouble having the time of their lives while they still could.

"Really? Where!? Do they have candy? Or something to kill!?"

"God dammit Sylvia. I'm _trying_ to give a closing narration here!"

"Come on, haven't you been the front and center for the majority of this thing anyways? Come on, pass the torch to me for a sec."

"No!"

"Hey! Watch where you're touching!"

"You're one to talk! Hey! That's not the microphone!"

"EW EW EW EW EW!"

"Why are you still holding it!"

"I don't know!"

* * *

 _Sylvia, Nila and Hitsui_

The young faunus went her own way after Beacon's collapse, going over everything she could've done over the 6 months it would take for Beacon to appoint a new headmaster and rebuild.

She first made her way back to her home, where she reunited with her sister Luna. There she found out a few secrets about herself and her unknown semblance.

Turns out, the girl of fire from that last mission was a locked part of her. It made her feel a bit closer to what Akita must've felt being part Artificial Intelligence and all, but she was definitely going to use it to her advantage once she got back to Beacon.

Luna and her then went on a long vacation where they slaughtered the hell out of grimm and Sylvia made peace with her alter-ego, which she named Skarlet.

Joining her on this journey was her team members, Nila and Hitsui. They explored the lands of Vacuo and made many friends on their four month journey. New bonds were formed, and a certain two came back closer than before. Sylvia wasn't one of them.

* * *

 _Tom_

He ended up going to the Bunker and living with the Units for a while. His curiosity led him to helping in the research that went into the scanning, cloning and transferring of Aura. Along with the scientist of The Bunker, he created a network for the Units that would allow them to have a common Semblance that called on each other's power to use.

The gave this semblance the name, "Networking".

While there, he made many bonds with the Units and Akita dropped in once while on his travels for a restock.

Tom promised to return to the Bunker one day, when he finished his work as a Huntsman and was ready to make new experiences.

* * *

 _Colbalt and Pan_

The dynamic duo of Team MECA went on a travel across the seas, docking in Atlas, Vale and Mistral on multiple occasions. With the help of Colbalt's family, they were able to invest in dust-powered motors that took them across the ocean faster than any ship had before.

Pan did not enjoy the ocean as much as Colbalt did, the janitorial staff did not have a good 6 months.

They grew closer along this journey and swore that Colbalt would visit Pan's village one day, in more peaceful times.

* * *

 _Mauve_

The young woman was at a loss after the events that had transpired. She knew she didn't want to enroll as a military officer as her father and it seemed her Huntress career would have to wait. She had no idea why, but the lack of presence around her left an empty pit in her stomach.

She often missed Sylvia's terrible pranks, Pan's cluelessness, Colbalt's dirty jokes and Akita's jabs. Yes, even the really offensive ones.

Mauve would've never imagined going to Beacon would end up like this, in just a few months, everything had been sent into chaos.

Although she had many of these feelings, she kept them to herself. The cold-hearted girl had just been brought into the sunlight, she was warming up and turning into more of a normal girl instead of the "Princess" that Akita playfully labeled her as.

She would never admit it, but there was a certain person she couldn't help but want to see again, the person that let her see her faults without giving her the blatant slap in the face she probably needed.

* * *

 _Akita_

After Beacon, Akita sensed a certain aura that he never thought he would again. Before setting off to go on this adventure, he came to the Bunker and immediately ordered them to return his past memories, stating that he would need them to survive what he was about to do.

A 2 day operation went by to restore Akita's contained memories and inducing many feelings that had been shut down. He immediately visited the home of Nicole's parents in Atlas, he had to pay his respects to the lover that he had forgotten about for too many years. Not wanting to get their hopes up, he refrained from informing them of the feeling.

His instinct brought him all across the land, finally landing him in the far side of Mistral, where he found a sewer system that connected to a cave, which emptied out to a stream. Exactly like the place where he lost her. He searched his memories once again to find his last moment with her.

* * *

 _"Niki, run!"_

 _She gave him a worried look, visibly biting her lip before wiping away a few tears and running in the opposite direction. He flipped over the large Griffon in front of him and planted his feet into the face of an Ursa, using his momentum, he shot back into the neck of the griffon, slamming his prosthetic into it's neck. A loud snap alerted him of it's immediate death as he smashed his hand into the ground, rocks few up as he grabbed and threw them at the rest of the pack._

 _He made his way in the same direction as Niki, not daring to look back. He found her at the edge of the cave, a stream flew out like a small waterfall into a large lake, surrounded by jagged rocks. The sound of approaching Grimm could be heard from behind both of them._

 _"Niki. It's going to be ok."_

 _She shook her head as she looked up at me. "I'm glad...I fell in love with you."_

 _He swallowed hard as he held back tears, "You know...I've always wanted to die right next to you." They embraced each other tightly, right on the edge of the cave. The grimm came closer to their prey, only to see the couple tilt to the side, and fall into near certain death._

 _Why was he the only one found?_

* * *

As he made his way through the cave, he found an ending much like the one that he had with her. Looking down, he only saw smooth rocks, not the sharp, jagged ones he had attempted suicide upon. A tap on his shoulder alerted his of another's presence.

He turned around in a panic, only to be met with the sweetest taste he could've hoped for, a glance at a pair of purple eyes, a small smile, a cute giggle, and then nothing.

A smile worked it's way onto his face before he stared back out at the rocks and the lake.

"I think it's time I get back to Vale."

* * *

Team MECA and NTSH met up in the center of Vale, right by a large fountain. A few of them had grouped off and seemed much closer, many of them had grown, physically and mentally.

As they walked through town sharing stories of their adventures, a hand brushed by Akita's, his eyes immediately shot backwards to see a strand of purple. Once again, he felt the warm feeling in his chest as he continued down the road with his friends.

The future awaits.

But he also couldn't wait to speak with the past.

Of course, all of this was very, very simplified. In the end, it was just:

Complexity.

* * *

 **And that ends this story, a sincere thank you to all of those who actually read this story for the past 10 months, god I'm slow. Really, send me a PM if you're still here, I want to meet you and maybe write a bit with you. I like people who can have that much patience for a mediocre writer like me.**

 **If you want a sequel or a story like this one sometime, don't be afraid to review or PM me. This is it guys, "Complexity."**

 **This was me, out of here!**

 **-DimensionBlade 1.2**


End file.
